


The Girl Loved by Muse

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Music, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Ninomiya Kazunari 28 years old salary man who works for a big company. He is what normal means. He doesn't have many friends, he lives his life without any major changes. One day he met with a girl who is very irresponsible, selfish but loved by the god of music.





	1. The stage of you

Ninomiya Kazunari woke up when his alarm clock started to ring. He hold out his right hand and pushed the button on clock. _It is a very much of a simple, ordinary spring day,_ he thought. It was the very first thought that came to his mind as soon as he woke up. He got up from his bed slowly. First his left leg, then his right leg, finally he got up from his bed then walked to the bathroom. Washing his face, brushing his teeth, going to toilet, washing hands, having the leftovers of yesterdays bento for breakfast, wearing his suits then going to work. His non stop daily life was nothing but normal. He hated to be normal though. Being normal made him more miserable but he had nothing to be special.   
  
He walked his way to his company. Now the way was filled with cherry blossoms. With every wind, leaves were flying over. It could be a really beautiful if you are seeing it for the first time but he was so used to it that he didn't even care. For 28 years of his life, he was living every spring with cherry blossoms.   
  
He walked by Ueno park, which is full of cherry blossoms and humans. His company was really near that it only takes 15 minutes of walking for him. It was always 15 minutes. Not a minute more or not a minute few. Even the number of steps that he took won't chance. He hated that too. He was searching for a thing but he wasn't sure what he was searching for. An ability? Love? Friendship? More money? Traveling to abroad? What? He didn't know that what he was looking for. He had friends. He had enough money to buy what he wants. He could even travel abroad now if he wanted. He knew how to play guitar which can be count as an ability though he didn't touch a gitar since high school. He had many girlfriends and he knew that some of them was waited his proposal before broking up. But still he just seem to lost his interest for everything. Maybe, he thought, There is something that I lost for humanly...   
  
On his eighth minute of walk, he heard someone playing guitar. It was an acoustic quitar and he find his steps were leading to that sound. He walked in Ueno Park. There was no one around except some other salary men who is going to work but he realized that everyone who can hear the music started to head to sound. He walked listening the music. It was like his feet know that where he was going. He turned a corner and see a girl who is playing the guitar, just as a girl started to sing.   
  
_"I always sing here; surely singing from now on_  
I wonder how you could love me all along, all along, like that   
  
I wonder how you could love me all along, all along, like that   
I wonder how you could love me all along, all along, like that"   
  
He watched the girl as she sing. She had long wavy hair which is dyed with blue and blonde. Her hair was touching to the guitar as she continued to play. Her fingers were long and slender which looked perfect for a musician. She didn't seem to bother someone watching. It was a nice, slow song which suits the morning and cherry blossoms. The wind seemed like it was doing a stage show for the girl. He can clearly see that she is a professional. Her singing didn't flatter even for a moment, her fingers never got to the wrong place on strings. It wasn't a hard song but still he could feel that she had the abilty.   
  
_"By the exact center of morning and night,_  
I become frighteningly lonely   
In the exact center of you and me, the sun interrupts   
  
I always crouch down with you to run away from the light,   
And I reveal this feeling to you with the leaf of five sounds"   
  
As the song continued, he noticed that a lot of people gathered around. He took his eyes from the girl for a moment and took a look around. There were a lot of salary men, a lot of students, a lot of office ladys, there is a lot of people around. He surprised to the fact that so many people could gather around a one thing. Some of high school girls were taking videos and he saw that a couple was holding hands. One of old man who is walking with his dog, started to shedding tears silently. He looked to the girl again. This time seeing a little sunlight illuminating her like a spot light.   
  
_"Thereupon your overflowing thought, it streams and flows along your cheek,_  
I wonder if I can love you gently, gently, like that   
I wonder if I can love you gently, gently, like that   
I wonder if I can love you gently, gently, like that   
  
I wonder how you could love me all along, all along, like that   
I wonder how you could love me all along, all along, like that"  
  
He felt a lot of emotions with her singing. He was looking at her not even blinking his eyes. Just then as the song neared to the end, finally she looked up. Her eyes met with his, she smiled a little. He looked around him, tryig to see the person she smiled but no one seemed to be her friend. He turned to girl again, seeing she was still looking at him. This time he didn't avert his eyes from her. He continued to look at her as she singed the last part.   
  
_"I always sing here; surely singing from now on_  
I wonder how you could love me all along, all along, like that"   
  
Then everything became silent. No one seemed to make a move. Even the wind stopped too. His eyes was still connected to her eyes as his hand moved by themselves. He started to applaud. Then everyone started to applaud like him. She stood up with a big smile on her face. She greeted them with a sweet gesture. Then everybody started to move. Like a magic has been broken. Like she set everyone free... He looked to her as she never took her eyes from him. Her gaze was strong, pulling him into a whirl. He took a step back with a little fear and shock. Their eye contact broke and he saw her smile again.   
  
For the first time in his life he thought he met a magician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is from Radwimps - On no Ha  
> Its not a girl vocal but just imagine your own magical version of Haru (￣▽￣*)ゞ


	2. I decided on you!

As his day neared the end he felt so tired. Begining with the scene in Ueno Park he had a damn weird day. He found it ironic because he was cursing his normal daily life on the very same morning. This must be the punishment of god,he thought taking his bag from his desk as he leaved work place.   
  
He was late because of that magician girl and he was scolded by his boss for that. He was even made to stay for overtime and now the sun was already disappeared from the sky and he already missed the program he wanted to watch. He looked to his watch, it showed 19.00 pm... He was thankful for his normal 09.00 - 17.00 work time.   
  
As he left the building, his eyes locked on one point. His eyes grew bigger as he saw the magician girl from the morning standing there doing nothing. As if she felt his presence she turned her head to his direction. Her eyes lit up as she saw her. He looked around him, hoping that she was looking someone else. But there was no one but him... He thought pretending not to see her but it was too late for that as she rushed beside him.   
  
"Found you!!" Her voice was high with the tension.   
  
"What?" he asked stupidly. "I am sorry you must have been mistaking me with someone else, miss," he said trying to take his leave.   
  
She hold his wrist with an unexpected strenght. "No, I am not mistaking you with someone else. You were in Ueno Park this morning!" She was speaking so excitedly. "I finally found you! Do you know how long I have been searching for you? I am so happy that I can finally meet you!!"   
  
"Miss, its true that I was in Ueno Park this morning but I don't know you and if you please let me, I am trying to go home," he said as his patience started to running out. He was trying to leave as soon as possible but something stopped him as if he forgot how to walk.   
  
"I am sorry! But I can't let you. My name is Shimizu Haruka," she introduced herself quickly. "And you?" She asked innocently urging him.   
  
"Ninomiya Kazunari," he caught himself telling her, his name.  _Why? Why the hell I just told my name to her?! She must really be a magician,_  he thought.   
  
"Ninomiya Kazunari! Nino? NiKa? Kazu? Nari? Miya-chan? Well we can decide your nick name later!" She said excitedly. "Do you know how to play guitar?" She asked seriously.   
  
He surprised with the sudden question as he nod confused. "I do but why?"   
  
"There is a contest two months from today, we are forming a band for that!" She told him excitedly holding his hands strongly. "And I decided on you! You will be the guitarist!" She declared it, full of energy. "Meet with me in the Ueno Park 1 hour later!" As she said that she left him on that place dumbfounded.   
  
Nino looked after her as she ran all the way from the street so quicky. What the hell was that?he thought. There was no way he would go meet with her. He had enough of trouble for this day. Too much weird things for one day,he thought tiredly as he took the way to his home.   
  
***   
  
The clock showed midnight and Haruka was waiting for Ninomiya BaKazunari about 4 hours straight. She started to call him by that nick name after waiting for him 2 hours. It was quiet enjoying though. She didn't knew that his name would go so well with 'baka'. She clicked her tounge and made her grip become stonger around the guitar she found for him. She knew she was an unreasonable person and she had no regret for waiting 4 hours. Maybe he will never come but she was still going to stand there until he comes. There was no practicual reason for her to chose him except the whisper of Muse. Haruka was the one who can hear what Muse said all the time. The other band members were also like that. Muse whispered her and she went after them like a stalker.   
  
She never had much thought. She was so simple minded and she always moved before thinking. And thanks to that she always tucked into many troubles no matter it is was big or small. She was brave. Brave enough to be counted as idiot. She was also intelligent so far but she was someone who was too loyal to her decisions for her own good. If she decides to stay there until he comes, she was going to stay there until he comes no matter what. She was thinking this as a group of drunk people were making their way to her. She looked them but didn't moved an inch. One of them who is tall came to Haruka and spoke to her. "Are you alone missy?" His words were coming out as half because of the alcohol in his body.   
  
She decided to seem nice and make them believe that she wasn't alone. "I am sorry sir, I am waiting for my boyfriend who went to convinience store just now," she said sweetly as she showed them the two guitars while pointing that she wasn't alone at all. But the man was too persistent for his own good and insisted to her. "There isn't any convinience store near here so you should be alone for a long time," he said dirtily putting his hand to her shoulder. "No no no sir I don't suggest you to put that hand on my shoulder so that my boyfriend won't have to beat you," she was bluffing clearly but she still tried to make them believe. There was no way she could run so fast with two guitars and one amp anyway.   
  
"Well he can't beat us unless he has an army right?" he said taking the guitar that she took for Nino away from her forcefully.   
  
"Don't touch that!" she yelled to them, snatching the guitar again. She hugged the guitar while hanging her own guitar to her shoulder. The guitars were more precious than her own life. That was the only thing that she can not give up.   
  
"Oh oh oh! She values her little guitars! How sweet! I always wanted to sleep with a guitarist girl!" The man grab her right hand and pulled her so hard that she made an extra effort to hold on to her guitar. She was so focused to keep the guitars safe that she didn't even noticed his grip became more stable on her wrist. She cried out with pain as the man twist her wrist to get a kiss from her.   
  
Just as she heared a thud voice from her behind and saw the other two men were down. She looked to see what happened as she saw Ninomiya BaKazunari with a wooden stick in his hand. "Can you leave her alone if I may ask?" he asked as he put down the stick not letting it though. Haruka looked at him as her eyes blurred with tears of relief and joy.  _He came_ , she thought.  _I knew Muse will never be wrong about choosing people._ It was an ridiculus thought in that situation but she was so happy that he came.   
  
The man let her hand go as he made his way to Nino. She collapsed on the point as he let her go. She realized it for the first time that she was scared. She looked at Nino who is looking the man who seemed ready for a fight. She saw the man readying his fist and making a move to hit him. He was drunk and Nino was fast so he dodge the attack but he couldn't dodge the second. Clearly the man was used to fights and Nino wasn't. She closed her eyes as the man punched Nino on the face. She was an irresposible person but she hated seeing a fight. She thought she could play her guitar to make them stop, but at this point it was probably the slowest thing to do and by that time Nino would be beaten up by all. Haruka hated to see someone hurt. She took a deep breath when she saw Nino's stick on the floor and she stand up as she left the guitar carefully on the floor she was hugging. Haruka took the stick and they were too busy to notice her. She neared them carefully and silently and swing the stick with her full strenght aiming the man's head.   
  
She was lucky as the stick find its mark and the man fell to the floor, losing his consciousness. Haruka fell to the point with him as she felt relief. She didn't even tried to stand up. She stood there trying to straighten her breath. Not for too long, Nino came near her. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully.   
  
"Why the hell are you trying to save me when you can't even fight?!" she exploded finally looking at him.   
  
"What?! I just saved you, you freak! Can't you be a little grateful or what?" He said angrily.   
  
"If you came here on the time as you were told none of this would happen!" She said as narrowing her eyes.   
  
"I never told you that I will come!" he was so annoyed that he couldn't keep his words in anymore. "And why the hell I should go along with your band project?! I don't know you, I don't care about you or I don't even want to know you! You trouble me can't you see it? You crushed my daily life in one day for whole!"   
  
"But you came here!!" She yelled to him, making him stop on his speech.   
  
"I was... I was just..." He stopped trying to make an excuse for being there.   
  
"You were just what?" Haruka asked suspiciously. "Well whatever. I knew you would come anyways." She told him proudfully. Her recovery was so quick.   
  
"How can you be so sure?" He asked irritated.   
  
"Muse never choses wrong person," she smiled to him. "Help me up," as she hold out her left hand to him Nino helped her to get up. His lower lip were bleeding but she didn't said anything. She made her way to the guitar which she left on the floor. She hold out her right hand without thinking but she hissed with the pain when she tried to hold it.   
  
"Are you alright?" Nino asked as he made a move to look her wrist. "Did he hurt you?"   
  
"Yup. It should be okay I think. He just used too much strenght on in," she hold out her left hand to the guitar and lift it from the floor. "Take this, and lets go before they wake up," she said giving him the guitar.   
  
She led him to a place not speaking much. They walked out of Ueno and she led her to metro station. They took the subway to Shibuya. He wasn't really familiar with Shibuya so he just followed her. They walked to back streets and finally she walked into an old studio which seemed abondoned. She went inside and Nino followed her. There were four other men sitting inside of studio playing with trumps. They were probably playing old maid. "Oh Haru~ Welcome!" A man said cheerfully as he saw them entering. All eyes turned to them but as soon as they noticed Nino their eyes looked at him confused.   
  
"I found him! Our last member! The lead guitarist!" She declared it again as she looked to him again. "Welcome to our band!" Her smile widened as she welcomed him. For the first time on that evening Nino thought it wasn't a bad idea to go to meet with her.


	3. Who are we?

Nino felt five different gazes on him. He tried to look cool but it wasn't that easy. At least there was no space for an unconfortable silence as Haruka started to speak again. "This is Sakurai Sho," she pointed a man who looked intelligent. "His family owns a hospital so he is the smart one~" She spoke merrily. Nino looked at him as he smiled and made a gesture of greeting but before they could talk Haruka moved to other people. "He," she pointed a man who was clearly sunburnt. "who always looks sleepy is Ohno Satoshi. He works in a local school as an art teacher but he rarely speaks so his students are afraid of him," She made fun of him as he laughed a little and silently greeted Nino. "And he," she pointed a man who was sitting on the armchair, "is Matsumoto Jun. He is the cool one and he owns maaaaany clothes!" Haruka seemed pretty amused by his amount of clothes but the cool man -the name is Matsumoto, he reminded himself- answered her.  
  
"I am working as a stylist Haru. Of course I would have lots of clothes," he chuckled as he spoke and he greeted Nino.  
  
Haruka giggled but continued her speech. "And this man, Aiba Masaki! He is the cute and fluffy one~ He would make you smile a lot since he is a pro!! And he works as a detective, though he only looks for lost animals~" She giggled again but Aiba doesn't seemed to offended. Aiba waved his hand to Nino.   
  
Then Haruka put a hand to Nino's shoulder and started to introduce him. "And this guy is Ninomiya BaKazunari~" She said looking satisfied.  
  
"Oi! Who are you calling as baka, Harubaka?" Nino narrowed his eyes as he pushed her hand.  
  
"I am calling you as baka, BaKazu," she looked at him but didn't seemed to affected.  
  
"Only idiots calls people as idiots," Nino said irritatedly.  
  
"So you agree that you are an idiot since you called me as an idiot just a second ago?" Haruka said merrily again. Nino frowned but he was cut before replying to her.  
  
"Well well! Lets drop it!" Aiba said sweetly interrupting them.  
  
"And welcome to the Haru-victims group," Matsumoto Jun waved to him.  
  
"Eeh!? What do you mean you are victims of me?" Haru pouted as she asked Matsumoto.  
  
"Well we all dragged here just like you," Sho said to Nino ignoring Haru. "She stalked me for a whole week you know?" he laughed lightly.  
  
"And she stalked me for a month," Matsumoto explained. "I have the record of being stalked I think," he laughed.  
  
"HEY! I can hear you, you know?" Haru told waving to them as if trying to make herself visible.  
  
"Its always like this," Ohno said while yawning. "She always have this kind of tension."  
  
"Can you stop analyzing me?" Haru asked again but no one listened her. "Do you have anything to ask?" she asked turning her head to Nino. Nino wanted to scream,  _SO MANY THINGS_ , but he hold himself.  
  
"So you guys are a band," Nino said pointing a certain reason for them being that old studio. "What do you play?"  
  
Haru showed him a thumbs up. "Good question! Sho-chan plays keyboard, Jun-kun plays the drums, Oh-chan plays the bass, Aiba-chan plays violin," she pointed one by one.  
  
"And what do you play? Well I saw you playing guitar but well is that your speciality?"  
  
"Eh? Me? Aah... I play everything including old Japanese instruments," she said innocently. Nino frowned. How could that even possible?  
  
"I see you are surprised but she is saying the truth," Matsumoto told him. "She perfectly knows every instrument." Nino looked other members as they nodded. "Wait is that even possible?"  
  
"Well she is the one who teach us our instruments in the first place. And she writes songs for us, " Sho said as his surprise growing more.  
  
"Oh okay," he said trying to overcome his surprise. There were many questions in his head but he kept them himself for now. Just as he heard a loud grugle from the corner of the room. Every eye moved to Ohno. "What? I havent eat dinner yet," he tried to defend himself. Haru giggled.  
  
"We should go and buy some bento then," offered Aiba. "Ninomiya-san you should come too since this place is so far from any road you should learn your way. And I believe you can't remember the way you came with Haru since she makes the way more complicated than normal," he laughed lightly.  
  
"Speak your own business," said Haru as she stick out her tongue to him.  
  
Nino nodded. He was looking for a way to go out anyway. He and Aiba went outside, noticing they came really far with Haru. He didn't noticed until he got out of the studio. Outside was dark and there wasn't nearly any lights. Most of the buildings were warehouses and there were mostly night clubs two blocks away. Their sound were coming down all the way but still there wasn't any sound inside the studio. The building that studio placed were quiet old. It looked like abondoned and exept from studio there wasn't any lights in it. "You should be careful around here, there are yakuzas," Aiba told him as he lead the way down to convinience store. "But well at least we are okay. Ah you can tell them you are Haru's friend so they let you go."  
  
"What is that? Is Haru also yakuza too?" Nino asked with shock in his voice. Then he heard Aiba's merry laugh.  
  
"No she isn't but well, Haru is kinda special. How can I explain it..? She has this weird ability to be friends with everybody. And with everybody I mean literally everybody." He tried his best to explain. "Haru gots you vulnerable and she penetrate your soul."  
  
"You sound like she is kind of witch," Nino said as he frowned.  
  
Aiba laughed loudly. "Well she does kind of magic anyway so I can't deny it, but she is good you know. We all owe her for bringing us together~" Aiba giggled a little. "Ah, here this way leads you to the subway and this way will lead us to convinience store which is in Shibuya."  
  
"Aiba-san I don't think I can join to your band," Nino blurted. Aiba stopped and looked at him surprised.  
  
"But why?" He asked with his puppy eyes.  _Oh dear,_  Nino thought,  _why is he looking at me like that?_  
  
"Well, I have work and I am not interested to forming a band," Nino explained as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"But why? Haru was looking for you for so long time!" His eyes becoming more and more like a puppy.  
  
"She wasn't looking for me, it was just a coincidence," Nino said obstinately.  
  
"I don't think it was just a coincidence," Aiba said calmly. He smiled to Nino. "I personally think it was inevitable. You know Haru always speaks about Muse. That she always heard its voice and she always did what Muse told her to do. She said she found us like that too. It wasn't just destiny and she told us we aren't completed yet. She was looking for you desperately."  
  
Nino averted his eyes from Aiba's gaze. He looked away because somewhere deep in his heart he knew that Aiba was right. It was inevitable. He knew that when he started walking to Ueno park in that night, thinking that she already left. But she wasn't. Nino thought he had never been more worried for someone until that night. He knew everything including helping her was inevitable.  
  
"And you saw her singing, right?" He heard Aiba's voice again and looked at him again. He was smiling widely. "I don't think you can leave after you saw that."  
  
Nino didn't said anything but he knew. There was no way that he can leave.  
  
***  
  
"REJECTED!" They heard Haru's shout as they got into the old studio again. Nino and Aiba were holding plastic bags as they carried the bentos.  
  
"We are doing it again?" Sho asked exhaustedly.  
  
"We need a name! We need a cool name for this band you know! Otherwise we can't send application for the contest," Haru urged them to think.  
  
"I still root for 'Meatball Runners'" Aiba said as he left bags to the table which is placed in front of the old blue sofa.  
  
"That's the most impossible one!! We can't have Meatball Runners as our group name! We make music! Not meatballs!!"  
  
"But its a delicious name! People say 'music is a soul food'!" Aibaa tried to make her accept the name but Haru rejected him completely.  
  
"Shut up! Its rejected!!"  
  
"Whats going on?" Nino askes as he tried to catch the situation.  
  
"I think Haru explained you nothing right?" Matsumoto sat near him as he started to explain the situation. "There's a festival in Tokyo two months from today, most popular bands will perform there and there's a contest for amateurs at the end. We will go for that contest but before that we need a proper name for sign up."  
  
"How about Tuna? Tuna's are good!" Ohno said. Hope could seen from his eyes but Haru's glance made him shut up.  
  
"Guys, don't you have a proper idea?" she begged putting her hands together. But no one made a sound. "Five of you! You guys are useless!!" She scholded them again as she pout.  
  
"How about Hurricanes?" Suddenly all of the heads turned to Nino. Haru blinked her eyes as she looked surprised. "Um... well... Its just a suggestion though..." As no one spoke, he needed to explain more. "Well, Huricanes written by katakana which makes it sound quiet similiar to Haru- I mean Shimizu-san's name... Since we are all here because of her," his voice faded as he explained his thoughts.  
  
The first reaction came from Haru. She jumped from her seat and rushed to Nino holding his hands strongly. Her eyes were sparkling with joy. "Hurricanes! This is it!! Thank you Nino!!" He blinked with surprise as she called his well known nick name. He had that nick name since first grade but he never told her that nick name. Somehow it made him happy that she dropped the baka.  
  
"Then its decided!" Matsumoto looked pleasant as he watched Haru.  
  
"We are Hurricanes!!" Haru declared that to all. Nino thought he would never forget the day that Hurricanes formed. He smiled widely after for a really long time.


	4. Inevitable events

They talked about anything and everything until the first lights of the day. It was nearing 4 am when finally Matsumoto said they should dissmiss for today. He laughed when he realized Ohno-san was already asleep.  
  
"You live near Ueno park right?" said Sho to Nino after waking Ohno up. "I will give you a ride, its late anyways." He smiled warmly.  
  
"I don't want to give you trouble..."  
  
"I am going to that way too," He smiled warmly.  
  
"Then I will accept it gladly."  
  
"I will send Ohno-san to home," Aiba declared trying to wake him completely. Ohno looked completely blank. "Jun-kun, help me carry this old man~"  
  
"Man, you are completely hopeless," Jun said to Ohno as he helped Aiba to carry him to Aiba's car. "Haru-chan, see you tomorrow," Aiba said cutely before he left with Matsumoto and Ohno.  
  
"Bye byee~" Haru waved them merrily. Nino made a move to Haru, wanting to ask her about her wirst but then Sho tapped Nino's shoulder, urging him to leave.  
  
"We should go too, Ninomiya-san. Haru~ We're off," He waved leading him to his car.  
  
"Ah- eh- Haru- I mean- Shimizu-san won't leave?" Nino said after they went out.  
  
"Well she doesn't," Sho said smiling a little. Then he put a hand to his pocked and gave him a band aid. "Here, I think you need this," he smiled a little while passing him the band aid.  
  
"So it was quiet noticeable," Nino chuckled as he took band aid from Sho.  
  
"We are used to it. We all got into troubles because of her. Her other name is trouble," Sho laughed. "By the way, you shouldn't have to worry about her Ninomiya-san. I looked her wirst and its quiet okay. She may seem fragile but she is tougher than all of us."  
  
"She is really a trouble," Nino lauhghed with him too. "And well, call me Nino," he said suddenly feeling familiar to him. It was strange. In one night so many things have happened to him but strangely he didn't feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you also feel like that?" Sho asked suddenly, when they sat their seats.  
  
"Like what?" Nino asked curiously as Sho starting the engine.  
  
"Like you already know us," Sho looked at him with a little smile. Nino surprised with the sudden subject.  
  
"You feel like that too?" He asked trying to avoid it.  
  
"Yeah," Sho said while looking to road. "MatsuJun was the first. Haru find him first, then she found me. Then Ohno-san and Aiba-chan. You are the last one and she was actually looking for you for so long time."  
  
He looked at him thoughtfully, trying to figure out is it lie or truth but he knew it was the truth. "She was looking for me? Why?" He said bittersweetly. Being with other four might make him feel relaxed but being with Haru was totally different. Nino didn't like the feeling that Haru gave him. He has always been a perfect actor; hiding his emotions and thoughts behind a wall of sarcasm and a playful smile. But he was losing his act in front of her. Becoming all grumpy and somehow angry. Nino is know as a person who doesn't get angry very often but also known with his shranky comments. But with Haru, it was somehow different. He was feeling a pure anger building inside him.  
  
"Haru is making you feel different, right?" Sho chuckled when he saw Nino's bitter expression. "Maybe she was looking for you because of this? We don't know anything about it though. She was just talking about another person."  
  
Nino couldn't find a word to say anything and he was saved by the way. As Ueno Park became visible he decided to got off from the car. "Thank you for the ride," he said as he looked inside the car and smiled.  
  
"Never mind, see you tomorrow Nino," Sho smiled brightly then drove his car. Nino looked behind him before turning his steps to his house.  
  
***  
  
To his surprise, he woke up quiet okay. It was coming 5 am when he finally went to bed after that long and ridiculus day. He turned of his alarm clock, stood up from his bed and went to bathroom. His daily routine seemed to be okay though everything happened yesterday. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, went to toilet, washed his hands, had the leftovers of yesterday's bento for breakfast, wore his suits then left his home for work.  
  
The first thing he realized after he went outside was colors. He blinked in surprise a few times. Sky was in the shade deepest blue, the cherry blossoms near his home was shining brightly, the wind was lucent. For a moment he even thought he could see all the colors in the world. He walked his way to his company, looking around with a fascinated gaze. He never saw something like that, for the whole 28 years of his life. His gaze trailed off every tiny leaf, flower and living creature. For a moment he looked to the people's face, wanting to find a clue that they are also seeing this scenery. But it was so unfortunate to see every single person had a gloomy look on their faces. Students seemed bored, some of seemed stressed, one of them seemed like he lost all his will to live. Salarymen seemed stressed, maybe because of their household problems or maybe because of the problems with their boss from work. He looked surprised and disappointed. Then remembered the fact that he was one of them. He should have been one of them, today too. What changed everything? What made the colors seem so bright? But fortunately, he didn't hated it. He didn't hated the fact that his steps were slower than yesterday's steps, he didn't hated the fact that cherry blossoms seemed amazing one more time again. He didn't hate the new fact that the wind smell fresh, magical and serene.  
  
His steps stop for a moment, his eyes trailed off the road which he met Haru yesterday. He knew she wasn't there today. He knew that for sure, he laughed and shrugged, then continued his steps down to his company, not looking back again.  
  
As he reached to the company, he took a deep breath as he put his daily mask to his face again.  
  
He get into the elevator with one of his colleagues. He tried his best, not to sigh. The colleague was new worker in his department. She was beautiful, she always wore high heels and perfect make up, her hair has always been made up perfectly, she was wearing a perfume which was most likely a poison for killing to Nino. He didn't liked the girl. But the girl seemed to like him very much.  
  
"Good morning Ninomiya-senpai," sprightly. She was standing too close for Nino's liking. Nino smiled a little, trying not to be too rude.  
  
"It certainly is a good morning for you, Araya-san," He didn't wanted to be rude but he couldn't stop himself being sarcastic. Araya Makiko, looked at him confused. She was beautiful but not smart. "Never mind," he said as she tried to ask what he meant. He didn't feel like explaining things at all. He smiled professionally.  
  
"Ninomiya-senpai always speaks confusing," she giggled.  
  
Nino tried so hard to his best, not to roll his eyes. Its not me talking confusing, its you that not understanding, he thought. He smiled silently, couldn't this elevator move faster?!  
  
"Ninomiya-senpai, lets go out for drinking tonight," She asked with all her sweetness. Nino looked at Araya Makiko. "There's no drinking party plan in our office for today so far as I know."  
  
"Well... There's no but I thought it would be good to go," She said trying her best to seem seductive. Nino didn't took the bait but he was enjoying it quiet a lot so he let himself tease her for a bit more.  
  
"With everyone?"  
  
"Um... I thought... Just the two of us..." She blushed a little. Nino was near his laughter. He couldn't help himself to compare her with Haru -no! Shimizu-san! he corrected himself. He had no intention of being friendly with Haru. He didn't mind being friendly with the others but he refused being friends with Haru. He didn't had a spesific reason though. He just didn't liked her way that was all. "Ninomiya-senpai?" He brought back to reality again with her call.  
  
"Aah. Sorry sorry. What were we talking about?" He asked while trying to seem okay but thinking Haru made him space out for some reason.  
  
"Um... I was asking if we could go for a drink together..?" Makiko tried to look sweet and innocent but she was pissed because of him ignoring her.  
  
"Aah! Yes about that. Sorry I kinda have plans for tonight," Nino smiled a little just as the elevator stopped its destination. He went out of elevator quickly as he leaved the angry girl behind him. How could he? thought Araya Makiko. She breathed frustratedly while going out of the elevator. She watched behind him as he sat to his desk and started his computer. He was so cheeky. As far as she observed, he was quiet a brat too. But he was damn handsome and he was the most handsome guy in that pitiful company and this was all that mattered to her. She was not going to give up from him until she makes him fall for her. No matter what.


	5. Me and you; and it means us!

Nino made his way down to Shibuya, for meeting the others. He was somehow found himself taking train for Shibuya after his work is done. It was strange for him. He was the type of person who wants to head home as soon as possible. But now, he was walking and looking around the Shibuya. He was never fond of Shibuya or Shinjuku or Harajuku. But he was quiet accustomed to Akihabara. He may not seem like an otaku but he was quiet a gamer. Okay maybe he can acknowledge that he is really close to being addict. He laughed himself as his feet led him to old studio of Haru.   
  
It wasn't exactly night and the sun started to going down just as he faced the old building. The place had quiet impact in daylight. It was kind of a miracle that the building is still standing. First floor was the studio, he knew that but even the windows of first floor were shut tightly with woods. There wasn't a single light coming out of the building. "Why the hell is we meeting this creepy place?" he asked himself as he sighed. He dragged his feet in to the building. A fast melody played with a guitar greeted him. He stopped for a moment shivering because of the sound. It was so intense and it sounded so well arranged without the other instruments. The guitar was swallowing all the other melodies inside. There was no sense of discomfort inside the melody. He moved inside as he saw Haru, playing her guitar. She was playing a black Fender Stratocaster designed with a lot of colorful patterns on it. He tried to remember her acoustic guitar back then when he first saw her. He didn't really remember her guitar from that time so he thought it was nothing special at all. Looking at her face was shocking for him. She was wearing an expression filled with full enjoyment. _How can anyone enjoy playing this much?_ He asked himself as he watched her with a fascinated gaze. She then, surprised him again starting to singing intensely while the melody turned into a song.   
  
_Yes, the shadeflame_ _  
that hid the colorless now._  
  
He knew that she was talented with both singing and playing but it was kind of beyond his expectations. But he was more surprised when the melody turned more intense.  
  
_Since my wishes came true,_ _  
let's celebrate here on out.  
Even at the best of times it is terrible,  
since this world has an underside, y'know.  
Yesterday's love  
is my enemy starting today.  
Say I was told, "It's great",  
and it can't be helped._  
  
His eyes opened wide as he listened the lyrics. They were intense, somehow cruel and not caring. He was surprised hearing a song like this from her. He can't really say that he knew everything about her since it has only been one day but this wasn't his image about her. Her image was like sun. Bright, full of life, loving and caring. So why does she was singing this distanced song?  
  
_Being betrayed by what I saw with those eyes,_ _  
I choose to forget and run away each time.  
The way it is, I'm within the shadows.  
If it's now, then I'm still in time for it.  
It's awful being hated._  
  
_If I can lose something and grow strong,_ _  
I'll give this left hand of mine.  
I have no more emotions, now.  
I have made  
my indefinite heart ambiguous.  
Yes, the shadeflame  
that hid the colorless now._  
  
Nino gazed at her profile. She looked like she wasn't putting a lot effort to playing but she also looked like the song was hurting her. Nino frowned. Why does she have that look on her face? Though he still couldn't stop but admiring her. Her voice never trembled even when she was singing with full power and her fingers were so fluid on the strings. It was strange she wasn't even reading a score or lyrics. It was a pure talent where no one had around him. He felt a little jealousy burned inside of him but he knew that he would never going to be able to play like that, no matter how hard he practiced.   
  
_Since the world changed,_ _  
let's be together like this.  
Even at the best times,  
outside people are dying of the fashionable illness.  
Yesterday's enemy  
is my very self starting today.  
Say I searched for the meaning I live for,  
and it can't be helped.  
  
I betray even what I saw with those eyes,  
Sighing with it remaining in my chest each time.  
The way it is, it's time for  
The shadeflame to burn everything down.  
I exchange one regretful blow._  
  
The lyrics were getting more bothering to him. He couldn't name the feeling inside of him. It was a little curiosity but also disquietude and a little discomfort. Did the other ever listen this? More like, did they even know about her more than him? His gaze trailed over between her guitar and her face. Even though she was singing this kind of eerie song her face was still lit up with a smile.   
  
_I haven't lost anything, now. Even so,_ _  
I'll give this right hand of mine.  
I have already thrown away my sentiment.  
I have made my  
indefinite pulsation ambiguous.  
Yes, hide my colorless past too,  
shadeflame._  
  
Nino continued to observe her expression as a intense solo part came in for guitar. The smile covering her lips were spread to her eyes. He knew that deep inside, that her smile wasn't fake. But that was the creepy one. Song and her expression didn't match at all. Then he gave up from thinking. Why the hell he was even thinking this hard? Probably she just found the song somewhere and she tried to arrange it. Other members said that she wrote songs for the band but they never mentioned she was writing every song that she sang. Though that would be awesome. He tried to let it go but deep inside of him, he was curious about her.   
  
_Being betrayed by what I saw with those eyes,_ __  
I choose to forget and run away each time.  
There's still a little time left until  
The shadeflame burns it down.  
I launch one regretful blow.  
  
If I can lose something and grow strong,  
I'll give this life of mine.  
I have no more emotions, now.  
I have made my  
indefinite heart ambiguous.  
  
From the things I realized I'd lost,  
I'll give everything of mine.  
I have already thrown away my sentiment.  
I have made my  
indefinite pulsation ambiguous.  
Yes, hide my colorless past too,  
shadeflame.  
  
As the lyrics ended and her hands stopped their moving, Haru took a deep breath. Nino coughed a little to be able to make himself visible for her. Her eyes didn't looked Nino this time except she stood up and pulled her guitar's plug from the amp. "I knew it was you," she said as she giggled a little.   
  
"How do you? You didn't even looked at me," Nino said irritated to her answer. Didn't she even know a proper way to greet him?  
  
"Well I do know that only you and the other four will come here, and there's only one idiot in the group so how can I mistaken you with someone?" She smirked looking at him.   
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. "Look which idiot is talking," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Idiot," Haru said as she stick out her tongue to him.  
  
"Music freak," Nino said irritated by her attitude.  
  
"I am good with being music freak. It’s better than being an idiot," she said sarcastically.   
  
"So at least you accept the fact that you are a freak," Nino said sarcastically as he made his way to sit the old blue sofa.   
  
"Only if you admit you're an idiot."  
  
"Only in your dream," Nino said as he took out his Nintendo DS from his bag and started to play from where he left.   
  
Then Haru ran towards him jumping to his side peeking to his DS. "Oooh!! You are playing games! I like you more, man!" Nino pushed her head aside.   
  
"Stop it, I can't see the screen!" Haru giggled but Nino didn't look to her except he continued to play while speaking. "Do you also play games?"   
  
"Yup~! Though I don't own a latest model DS like you but I won't let you win in game center~" She said happily.   
  
"Game centers and DSs are different you know," Nino eyed her for a second then turned to his game again.  
  
"Well I don't have money to buy a DS but I have a friend that lets me play for free in the game center. Aren't I luck~?" She spoke merrily.  
  
"Isn't that just using your friend?"  
  
"You are rude-!" She spoke as she pinched Nino's cheek. "I am not using anyone at all, they just let me use it that's all!"  
  
"Are you sure about it? Because I can't really believe it since you dragged me here forcefully," Nino said sharply as he eyed her again. "Maybe they are just fed up with you and letting you use the center for the exchange of not dealing with you?"  
  
This time Haru laughed like she was watching something fun. "Not at all. I am just good at making friends. Are you perhaps jealous since you don't have any friends?" Then she patted Nino's head after she ruffled Nino's hair.   
  
"How can I be jealous of someone who is this troublesome?" Nino pushed her hand again but she was now touching his arm. "Can you stop it?!" He snapped as he moved a little away from her.  
  
"Do you dislike being touched?" Haru asked with a little surprise.   
  
"I don't but I don't like being touched by you, especially when I am trying to concentrate my game," he said irritated by her again.   
  
"You have a bad temper~" Haru giggled again as she stood up from the sofa and headed to instruments. "But stop it and come here for a moment," she called out to him.   
  
Nino sighed enough for Haru to hear it. He paused his game and left his DS on sofa as he made his way to her. "What now?!"   
  
Haru laughed as she handed her a guitar case. "Well I couldn't hand it to you yesterday so," she pointed the case. "This is yours." She said proudly.  
  
Nino started open the case suspiciously. As he opened the case, he found a black guitar in it. And what made him more surprised is, it wasn't just any guitar. It was a black Gibson. "How..?" He asked fascinated by it. He knew they were crazy expensive. "Did you rob somewhere?" He asked suddenly.   
  
"Eh? Why?" Haru looked at him innocently.   
  
"This is crazy expensive you know?! And as long as I see you are not rich. And how come you have this guitar when you don't have any money to buy a DS?!"   
  
"You are asking too many questions. Well, I have my own ways so don't worry. I didn't rob anywhere and it wasn't that expensive either. Trust me," Haru laughed a little. "Will you try it?"   
  
"Though I don't even remember how to play guitar," Nino said as he sit down on a stool placing the guitar to his knee eager to play it. "I haven't touched a guitar for at least 10 years."   
  
"Don't worry, you are going to be able to play it without a problem," something in Haru's voice made him look at her. "You may leave music but Muse never leaves the people he chose."  
  
Nino laughed a little. "What the hell is that?" He still had no belief in that Muse thing. Nino put his hands onto the strings. It felt so nostalgic. It felt so long, but also relaxing. As he moved his fingers he started to play a nostalgic melody. Guitar was amazing. Its voice was so fluid and clear. He smiled without thinking. The melody was so simple; it was the first song that he played when he formed a band in high school. Before everybody went their own way they were only able to perform in one school festival. Nino laughed a little. Forming a band on a whim, what a childish thing to do... But he couldn't bring himself to hate it, since he loved playing guitar at that time. And to his surprise, he realized that he still liked it.  
  
"See? Muse never leaves you alone," Haru said softly looking at him with a pure joy. Nino didn't answer to her but he didn't oppose to it either. Then Haru sat in front of him, placing her guitar to her knee and starting to accompany his melody. Haru felt relieved as Nino's smile grew bigger. They played a while together until Matsumoto Jun walked inside.   
  
"I see you are not wasting any time," he said teasingly, leaving his fashionable bag and the big plastic bag to the old sofa and taking his sunglasses off. He was cool. What kind of man can wear that jacket and still look cool otherwise?   
  
"Jun-kun! Just on time~" Haru giggled as she stopped playing. "I told you he knew how to play the guitar didn't I?"   
  
"Yes, yes. You were right," he gave up with a little smile. "By the way I bumped in Aiba-san and the Captain, they were buying food. Ah and I got a call from Sho-san too, he said he will bring some sushi to eat."   
  
"Okke~" Haru spoke merrily. "I brought some deserts too!"   
  
Nino looked confused. "Is something happening?"   
  
"Aah~ its nothing really, don't worry~" Haru trailed off the conversation as Aiba and Ohno-san came in.   
  
"Oooh MatsuJun~ You are cold, why don't you help us carry?" Aiba whined as he left the bags to the floor.   
  
"You have someone to help so why do I have to carry it?" MatsuJun grinned to them. Just as Sho also came in.  
  
"Yo guys!!" He was carrying a big box. "I got sushi! And they are damn delicous!" He looked like he was holding himself hard as he put the box to the small table.   
  
"Here are the deserts!" Haru declared as she put her box to the table near the sushi.   
  
"Wait a minute!!" Nino shouted to got some attention. "What's going on here?!"  
  
"We're having a welcome party," Ohno said calmly.   
  
"For who?" Nino asked. MatsuJun grinned to Nino as he made his way to him and placed his hands to Nino's shoulder leading him to small table. "For you of course."   
  
***  
  
"They are all completely knocked up..." said Nino with a huge disbelief on his voice. Haru, who was sitting near him, giggled with amusement. Nino looked at her, she was still drinking.   
  
"Let them be, they are relieved because of you~"  
  
"You know this should be my welcome party, why are they the relieved ones," Nino rolled his eyes. "And how come you are alright with that much of drink?"  
  
Haru made a gesture of thumbs up. "I am pretty strong with alcohol." Even though she was saying this, she also started to feel a little light headed. "They are relieved because you came," she said as she leaned forward placing his left arm to small sofa and rested her chin against her hand. "I refused to join the contest without you and they were kind of feeling anxious about me not being able to find you."  
  
"What do you mean by that? What if I rejected you? Then all of their work was going to be wasted. Can't you be a little responsible?!" Nino felt so irritated to her attitude. He was already feeling friendly and somehow protective to the other four and he was so pissed off to Haru for being this irresponsible. But instead of feeling guilty, he heard Haru's laugh.   
  
"Nope I don't feel any guilt, because I knew I was gonna find you and I knew you will agree," Then she eyed him with a smirk on her face. "You know you are not as tough as Jun-kun or you are not really stoic as Sho-chan and its not really that hard to read you as Oh-chan."  
  
Nino felt his anger growing inside of him more. What the hell was wrong with this girl?  
  
"And now you are thinking 'what the hell is wrong with her’, right?" She said as she mimicked him. Then laughed merrily. "Nothing is wrong with me actually. Its just I hear more than you do."   
  
"Is that the Muse thing again?" Nino snapped. "Do you really expect me to believe in that? And you know what, it sounds like you are just a member of some third-rate cult," Nino said bluntly as he smirked with despise.   
  
But Haru laughed that too. "Think what you want. No one has ever believed in me anyway~" Her laugh sounded so broken for a moment, making him feel like a shit. He didn't mean to call her as liar but it didn't sound so logical to him at all. An awkward silence fell between two of them. "Ha- Shimizu-san," he started but he was cut off.   
  
"Call me Haru. Or baka, or music freak. Whatever you want as long as its not Shimizu," She said calmly, opening another bottle and taking a sip. He was about to ask her the reason but he felt a great weigh on his shoulder, turning his head, he saw Aiba with somehow flushed expression.   
  
"Heey~ You never waste time flirting with our Haru~" said the drunken male. Nino's face burned with the sudden claim.   
  
"Wha-?! I am not flirting with anyo-" his words were interrupted with MatsuJun's angry voice.   
  
"Who is flirting with Haru?!?! I won't accept it!!"   
  
"MatsuJun sounds like Haru's papa~" Ohno said merrily His cheeks were red because of the alcohol and he was hiccupping.   
  
"You should share her with us!!" Sho declared, his face was also red. Nino sighed and Haru laughed so hard.  
  
Soon other four went into a deep sleep around 3 am. Ohno was snoring so loud but no one woke up. Haru brought some blankets for them and Nino eventually decided not to go home since he didn't go there with his car and he missed the last train. Haru gave him a blanket too. "It’s a surprise," he said. For the first time she looked like she is a reliable person.   
  
"What did you expected? I am perfectly capable about looking after myself for a long time~" She giggled again as she also crawled next to the others with a blanket too. "Good night, Nino," she smiled before closing her eyes. Nino blinked in surprise. Her voice was so kind and bland. Nino thought it was the effect of alcohol but he couldn't help his smile.   
  
"Good night... Haru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song that Haru sang up there is named as "Kagerou≒Variation" There's some covers for it as well as the original vocaloid version but if you want me to recommend one, I should say Hanatan cover was the best for me °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° And I should just mention that I don't really have a knowledge about guitars so I just used the black Gibson guitar back then Nino got from the Alfee 2012 24TV. And if there's a mistake about the guitars or things like this please let me know! Onegaishimasu!


	6. The mystery of Distance

It was still early when Haruka woke up suddenly. Feeling better than ever. She smiled when she saw five guys sleeping soundly. Ohno looked like he haven't moved from his place at all he was sleeping on the floor near the sofa that Nino sleeps, Sho was tossed his blanket away and hugged himself. Aiba was speaking silently in his dream and Matsumoto buried his head under a pillow and blanket. Haru felt so calm looking at those four guys. She wondered how long it had been when she last felt this calm towards someone?   
  
It wasn't like she had a super bad past but still she didn't felt comfortable about it at all.   
  
Then her eyes found Nino. He was faced with the back of sofa and he hugged his blanket leaving back full open. Haruka get up from her place, first putting Sho's blanket on then doing the same to Nino too. A smile spread Haruka's face unconsciously. She involuntarily touched his hairs gently. "Thank you, Kazu-kun, for being here," she whispered. Then she remembered his words from last night. Her eyes clouded a little as she got up, putting her hairs into a ponytail then she hurried one of the back rooms taking her guitar from there and hurrying herself out of the studio before anyone can wake up.   
  
***  
  
When Nino wake up, his body ached. He groaned while turning around,   
the old sofa creaked under his weight. He wanted to sleep more but his brain didn't agree with him. Tossing around a few times he decided to get up.   
  
As he lowered his legs from the sofa he stepped over on someone. "Oooh!" Nino shouted with surprise.   
  
"Aah!" Ohno shouted too with pain.   
  
Two shouts that mixed together woke Aiba too. "I didn't eat the apples!!" He looked around like he was trying to defend himself.   
  
"What's going on?" Sho also woke up quickly looking surprised.   
  
"You guys are so noisy..." MatsuJun mumbled while burying his face to his blanket more.  
  
"Ohno-san are you alright?" Nino asked the old man who is still trying to recover.   
  
Ohno moaned. "This is the first time I have been woken up by someone stepping on me..." He said trying to smile a little.   
  
Nino laughed a little and helped getting him up.   
  
"My head hurts," MatsuJun whined realizing there would be no more sleep for him.   
  
"We are lucky that today is saturday," Sho mumbled helping MatsuJun to get up.   
  
"Its Nino's fault," Aiba declared while fighting with his own pillow.   
  
"Its not my fault, you guys drank like crazy," Nino defended himself.   
  
"But it was your party so you are also at fault," Aiba smirked but he grimaced feeling a wave of headache hit him again. "And how come you don't have headache?"  
  
"Its merely because I didn't drink as much as you did," Nino rolled his eyes. "I thought you would need someone to look after you guys."   
  
"Aww you are so motherly Nino-chan~" Aiba rubbed Nino's face with a loving attitude.   
  
"Stop it," Nino pushed his hand away but his voice wasn't harsh. He thought he can't be mad at Aiba.   
  
"Guys, where's Haru?" Ohno asked suddenly.   
  
Finally realizing Haru isn't there, Aiba stopped playing with Nino. "You are right," he peaked around. "I wonder where is she?"   
  
Nino shrugged not caring, more like trying not to care about it. But he couldn't hold himself asking. "What is Haru doing? I mean during the day time, like before we meet her here in the studio..."   
  
A deep silence fell into the room. Nino looked at them incredulously. "Seriously?! Did you guys never wondered about it?! Have you never found this weird?!" He felt like he is the only one with sanity. Others continued to look at him innocently. "I mean, this old studio is full of instruments and as far as I see they are quiet good instruments," his eyes trailed Haru's stratocaster, and then he looked at the Gibson that Haru gave him yesterday.   
  
"Ooh well... we actually have no idea about instruments..." Aiba said smiling a little. The other's looked at him a little dumbfounded.   
  
"Okay, then hear this. Haru gave me a guitar yesterday..."   
  
"Of course she did, she gave us all," Jun interrupt him.   
  
"I know she did, I have no idea about drums or violins but the guitar she gave me yesterday was at least $9600! She has to have a job to afford it!"   
  
"Are you serious!?!? She gave you that kind of expensive guitar!?!?" Sho asked with a pure shock on his face.  
  
"And not just the guitar she gave me... The keyboard, the bass, drums, violin, all! Seriously, I can't believe you never thought about it..." He sighed tiredly.   
  
"Well you can't blame us for not knowing about instruments," MatsuJun shrugged.   
  
"But he is right about Haru," Sho pointed out calmly. "We have no idea about her."   
  
"Guys I have a good idea!!" Aiba stand up excitedly. "Let's tail her!"   
  
"And here's our genius guy..." Sho sighed a little.   
  
"Isn't it good?" MatsuJun agreed suddenly. "We can disguise ourselves then stalk her..." he smiled sadistically. "This is a good idea, I can get her payback for stalking me one month!"   
  
"MatsuJun erase that sadistic smile from your face... You are scary..." Ohno mumbled.   
  
***  
  
In first place, Sho was against stalking her but eventually everybody agreed to the idea. They made a plan, staying over that night too, giving Haru a lot of excuses about they needed to learn more about instruments. But as time passed on that night, they played so long and for the first time they actually felt like a band together. Nino was fast keeping up with them. Haru was also all over the place. Showing them new techniques of playing.   
  
Next morning, they went out just after Haru.   
  
"So we are really foing this?" Sho asked from the corner they are peeking.   
  
"Shhh!!" said Aiba.   
  
"You are the noisy one!" Jun whispered angrily trying to close Aiba's mouth.   
  
"Guys shut up!!" Nino inveighed as Haru turned a corner, making her way into crowd. She was walking with a smile on her face. Nino found it strange.   
  
"Oh, she stopped," Aiba pointed out.   
  
Haru stopped in front of a small grocery shop, talking to an old lady happily. Though they couldn't hear what they actually talked, old lady seemed so happy. She gave Haru a bag with full of red apples, patting her head. Haru waved to her and continued to her walk. Her next stop was a park which is full of children. Children screamed like crazy when they saw her. They immediately wrapped around her. She smiled, again. Nino noticed she never actually lost that smile for a minute. Haru gave one apple to every child. She played with them a little. Then she left children there and continued to her walk. Her next stop was a game center.  _This is probably the game center that she mentioned two days ago,_  Nino thought. She waved from outside. Then a tall, scary man came out smiling to her. They talked a little and after she gave her a little book then went inside.   
  
"She isn't doing anything..." Ohno sighed tiredly. "How about we leave?"   
  
"This is the strange point," Nino mumbled not caring about Ohno. "Why is she not doing anything?!" Then he dashed out for the man. "Um..! Excuse me!"   
  
The man turned his head to Nino.  _Uwa, he is scary,_  he thought. "Um... I am sorry, I just saw my friend go inside, so I was... gonna..." he gulped down his words, seeing the man frown more.   
  
"Our friend, Haru," MatsuJun came behind him, helping him finish what he started. He didn't seemed to affected by the man's scary look.   
  
But suddenly the man smiled. "Ooh! So you are Haru-chan's friends! Why haven't you said it before?! Haru's friends is my friends!!" He grinned widely. Nino and MatsuJun looked at him surprised with the sudden change, and couldn't talk anymore. "You were looking for her? Let me get her," he said as he moved to go inside.   
  
"Aaah!! NO! No! I mean, we are preparing a surprise to her actually!" Nino fibbed quickly. "We are gonna present her something so we are trying to figure what she does normally..." he continued while praying for him to believe it.   
  
The man looked at them suspiciously for a moment but seemed to convinced by the story Nino just made up. "Is that so? Then let me help you guys too, I owe Haru much. He helped my son a lot!"   
  
Nino looked confused. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, oh, I am Machizou, by the way, well whatever. My stupid son went into some troubles with some delinquents in his school, but Haru saved his ass and she is teaching him playing guitar for a while now," he explained calmly.   
  
"Aah... Is that so? Well thank you Machizou-san!" Nino thanked him hurriedly. "Well we should go and get her a present now!" Nino laughed trying not to sound suspicious then made his way back to group with MatsuJun quickly.   
  
They waited for Haru about an hour. Just when they were going to give up, Haru came out. This time making his way to more luxurious parts of the city. They continued to tail her until she stops in front of a recording studio. She made a high touch with the security and went inside. They all frowned.   
  
"What is Haru doing inside a recording studio?" Sho asked trying to figure it out.   
  
"Maybe she is famous?" Aiba stated.  
  
"That's not possible you know," said MatsuJun.   
  
"Guys, isn't it enough? We are tailing her for a whole 3 hours now!" Ohno whined.   
  
"Let's go and ask," Nino said, as he ignored Ohno again.   
  
"Do your best, captain," Aiba patted Ohno's back before he accompany Nino.   
  
"Um... Excuse me," Nino approached to the security. "My friend, Haru, just went inside. Is she working here? I never knew."   
  
The security smiled to Nino. "She is working here from time to time."   
  
"What kind of work is she doing?" Nino tried to push a little further.   
  
"Well, I probably shouldn't say this but since you are Haru's friends, I don't think you would be harm. She is playing guitars and sometimes other instruments here for the bands which can't play their instruments," he explained like it was a secret.   
  
"Oooh... I understand, thank you very much! I should head to my own work too. Anyway thanks!" Nino smiled and waved his hand as he tugged Aiba's arm, forcing him to walk.   
  
"Man you are scary," Aiba said after they walked away. "You are like a professional liar."  
  
"Are you trying to praise? Because it doesn't really sounds like that," Nino frowned a little. "And this should be your work, since it was your idea and you are detective."  
  
"Well I am not good at lying so I just look for lost animals," he laughed a little. "I should scout you."   
  
Nino laughed at that too. "No, thanks man."  
  
"Okay so what we know about Haru is, she doesn't have any full-time job?" MatsuJun said.  
  
"We can't say that since today is Sunday..." Ohno stated out tiredly. "Can't we just ask her!?"   
  
"Oh-chan is right, I would have told you if you just asked me actually," said Haru behind them.  
  
"See? I told you if we just ask... EEH!?!?" Ohno jumped back as he heard Haru suddenly. All of them startled with her sudden coming.   
  
"Ha-ha-ha-haru..!"   
  
"Why are you surprised so much? As if I am a dead person," Haru laughed.   
  
"How?!" MatsuJun asked irritatedly.   
  
"You are so visible you know..." Haru tried her best not to make fun of them. "By the way I don't have a full-time job." She laughed more. "Well do you wanna come in? I have a little job here but its most likely a part time. They call me when they need."   
  
"I will come!" Ohno said as he made his way to Haru. "I am so tired..."   
  
Haru giggled. "Let's go inside~" 


	7. Your voice

Nino felt tired when they finally sit down. He looked around with an amazed gaze. This was the first time seeing a proper music studio. He was fascinated by all kinds of equipments.   
  
A man who looked like in his 60's, probably the director, came inside with his hands full of score papers. "Oh, so you are the Shimizu-san's friends?" He didn't seemed interested in them. He just took a glance and turned his head to other side of studio. He pushed a button to make his voice hearable from the other side. "Shimizu-san, I assume you had the songs with you so I want you to move quickly. You know what to do," He didn't even waited Haru's answer and sat back to his chair.   
  
"Hey, isn't he kinda rude?" Aiba whispered to Nino. Nino nodded slowly as he looked to Haru. She was still smiling, though this time her smile didn't seemed bright like always. Nino frowned a little as she started to set her guitar to amp.   
  
"Shimizu-san what are you doing?" Director stopped her just before she could plug her guitar. "We have talked this many times. You are not allowed to play your guitar here, please took one of our guitars."   
  
Haru's hands stopped for a moment. She laughed like she always do. "Sorry~ I forgot it~" Nino's frown deepened as she put her stratocaster back to its case again and took another guitar from the back. She set it quickly again then she started to play fastly.   
  
"What's this?!" MatsuJun hissed under his breath only for them to hear. Nino felt MatsuJun's anger building as he also felt his anger too.  _Why?_  he thought. There's actually something really wrong here but he couldn't name it well. Maybe it was because of Haru's smile clouded or maybe it was because of the director's harsh behaviors. He looked once again to Haru as she started to play the parts swiftly. Director listened her giving some nods. He didn't interrupted Haru and Haru haven't stopped unless she needed to change the papers. Nino observed her closely. He had already saw her playing and singing for a couple of times but this was different. Haru had a expression of indifference on her face this time. She was playing without really enjoying it. Notes were correct, they were perfect though Nino didn't liked the sound. The sound was devoid of soul. It had a perfect melody but it didn't shine like Haru's normal melodies. Though director seemed satisfied with it. He continued to listen it as she switched songs one after another for an hour. She played like 15 songs but none of them effected Nino actually and he felt quiet bored.   
  
Then the door opened suddenly and his co-worker, Araya Makiko, came inside. "Hey, papa, I came to see you~!" she singed just as her eyes found Nino inside the room. "Eh? Ninomiya-senpai?" She seemed surprised. Nino greeted her with a troubled expression.  
  
Director, turned his head to his daughter. "Makiko? You know him?"   
  
"Ah he is my senpai from the company..." She explained. "But, why are you here Ninomiya-senpai?"  
  
"Ah... um..." Nino tried to explain but he couldn't find the exact words. And what would he say?  _Hey, I am forced to form a band and I am stalking the girl who forced me but hey your father is so rude to her,_ yeah, this was definitely impossible.   
  
"It seemes they are friends with Shimizu-san. You remember her? The one that records your brother's guitar parts," he explained calmly.   
  
Makiko giggled a little. "Oh is that so? I never thought that girl would have this many handsome friends."   
  
Nino frowned a little. Then he eyed Haru as she finished playing the parts of her and started tidying up the guitar that she used. "Well she is an idiot but she knows how to play guitar at least," director spoke without caring anyone there as he started to organize his papers. "Makiko, I am going to editing room." He told his daughter before leaving the room as Haru came inside.   
  
"Okay~ I am done guys~" Haru spoke merrily as she hang her own guitar to her shoulder. She was smiling. Nino frowned a little trying to control his expression in front of Araya.   
  
Then Araya surprised him as she put her hands to Haru's shoulders. "It was Shimizu, isn't it? Do your best okay? You are still young so you can definitely make it into a band one day if you keep working hard."   
  
Haru looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. But her eyes become serious quickly. "Wha-?" she tried to ask calmly.  
  
Araya Makiko stopped her quickly and continued talking. "Oh I know you are playing as a ghost player here so that my dad can sign you up to a band. What is that look? You don't have to be shy, I know everyone here wants to debut," her voice was full of proud. "We are the best recording studio after all!"   
  
Haru sighed heavily as she looked coldly to Araya Makiko. "What's that," she said suddenly as she pushed her hand aside. It had been a long time since Haru felt angry towards someone. Though she managed to control her anger in a good way. "I have no desire to debut with someone or under your recording. So just keep that in your mind and leave me alone," she continued. Then she looked at the completely shocked five guys. "Guys I am going outside," she said with a sweet smile then turned to go outside. Other four followed her quickly leaving Nino alone with Araya.   
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Araya hissed under his breath angrily. "Senpai you shouldn't hang out with her. She is just a ghost player in our studio. She would just use you for money and such!" She said quickly.   
  
Nino tried his best to not laugh at this scene. "Sorry, Araya. She is a strange person, so forgive her rudeness. Well then I need to go now, see you monday," then he headed after them.   
  
Makiko looked after him shocked. What the hell was that? Was she the reason that Ninomiya rejecting her invites? If so, Ninomiya had a really bad taste about women. She snorted. She was not going to lose a ghost player like her.   
  
***  
  
As expected, Haru and the others were waiting for him silently in front of the building. Nino could actually see the tension of Haru, from a miles away. He joined them quickly trying to keep his compose. But as if his presence was the only thing that she needed, her body relaxed suddenly. It was impossible after his eyes met with Haru's eyes. She started to laugh as Nino couldn't keep his laughter anymore, the other four also joined them. Some people eyed them but they couldn't hold themselves at all as their laughter echoed through the street.   
  
"You are probably fired, you know?" Nino said as she wiped tears from his eyes.   
  
"I know," Haru giggled. "But who cares? I hated them after all~"   
  
"But you were awesome Haru~" MatsuJun patted her back strongly.   
  
"'I have no desire to debut under your recording'" Aiba mimicked her and he continued to laugh.   
  
"But that's true, I have no desire to make a debut," she told them suddenly becoming all serious.   
  
"Eh? Really? Isn't it just about this recording place?" Ohno asked surprised.   
  
"Yeah, why don't you? You are talented enough to debut and you are even better most of the musicians that I know," said Sho.   
  
Haru sighed. Her eyes traced over the sky. How could she even explain this to them? Its not that it was a secret but she didn't think they will understand even if she explained. Then she made a quick decision. "Well then, I will show you something. You have to follow me until the end since you started it, okay?" She smiled a little as she started to walk again.   
  
***  
  
It was the middle of Shibuya and there were a huge crowd. It was just impossible to walk without bumping someone. Haru was walking smartly, avoiding everyone whose about to bump her, it was like dance, her steps had its own rhythm.  
  
They followed her without saying anything. Nino knew everyone was feeling uncomfortable. They were trying to figure out what she was thinking, what she was trying to do. Everything made her more complicated in their eyes. And Nino couldn't help but feel the same. She was totally a mystery. Its getting impossible to solve it.   
  
Just then she stopped, dropping her guitar from her back and opening its box. They were just in front of the Shinjuku station. Haru didn't said anyhing to them but just continued to set her guitar as she took out one little amp. It was a different kind of amp that she were using in the old studio. It was small and was more like a speaker. She set her guitar to it and turned the switch on.   
  
She was facing with them. Looking at their eyes one by one, she wanted her wish for this life to reach them. She smiled finally, putting her fingers to the strings, and taking a deep breath, she prayed for her god. She knew he would listen even if everyone in this world rejects her music. She knew Muse would always be there for her, but for once, she wanted her music to reach the five men she loved, she counted as a family, from the bottom of her heart.   
  
Her fingers started to move on strings, making her music ring through the air, praying for the lyrics to come her, she found a rhythm with her guitar which she thought as life. Haruka knew this unknown song will sing all her feelings like always. She was the kind of person who will be lost when she truly wanted to talk about herself. She always let others talk behalf of her, think behalf of her, decide behalf of her, until the day she couldn't withstand anymore as she left her own family, without looking back even for once. But now, she was trying to stand up for herself, wanting to be accepted by them, by him. Soon she was lost again in her own song as a big crowd started to forming around her.  
  
Nino watched her closely, as her fingers started to move on strings fluently. He felt the wind forming around them, touching Nino's hairs then finding its way to Haru, making her hair fly back. The sweet hush of the wind seemed like cooperating with her sound. A ray of sunlight, showing between the tall and gloomy buildings illuminated her quietly. He didn't know what to expect but she didn't let him down as she started to sing.   
  
 _At the scramble intersection that's like a repeat of yesterday  
I looked at the overly blue sky; it'll be hidden if it rains  
  
In this city full of all kinds of things, something feels off  
I had a feeling I'd return that movie I rented without watching it  
  
Hey, do you still remember me?  
Hey, I still remember you_  
  
Nino smiled as a crowd started to forming around her little by little, making them a part of people around her. This was the Haru he knew from the very start. Her melody was shining once again, as she sing, a deep bright smile appeared her face. He felt relieved as the melody moved to chorus.   
  
 _Your voice has always been here with me, though I've never heard it  
It's not like I don't have anything that's important to me  
Thinking that I wanted to go back; not being able to say that I want to go back  
While pretending to be strong and missing you, I'm searching for tomorrow_  
  
He blinked a few times, looking curiously to Haru's face.  _Its like she is talking to me_ , he thought.  _As if, she wants me to understand her, accept her._  
  
 _Laughing, you first told me "See you later" at the Chuo Line  
I've realized that my practiced feet avoid crowds of people  
  
Hey, how do you see me now?  
Hey, I might not be able to meet you now  
  
Staring blankly at the glow of the TV  
The name I'd gotten used to seeing, with my phone in my hand  
Without knowing what the person on the other end was thinking  
I couldn't help but laugh_  
  
They were now surrounded with a huge crowd. _It is the same,_  he thought. It was the same effect when Nino first saw her. People was gathering around her voice, like they were under a magic. They were like butterflies, gathered around the light. He didn't liked it but at the same time he liked it. It was running for death, but life was best when it nears to an end. He felt Ohno's hand on his shoulder as he took his eyes from Haru. Nino chuckled as he saw Ohno fully awake.   
  
 _Your voice has always been here with me, though I've never heard it  
"I get it"; "You're lying, right?"; you're giving me the run-around  
But somehow I'm happy, so I'll surely wait for the morning  
I'm expecting it to repeat today  
  
I've always been here, and I still am now  
Hesitation and loneliness are only natural  
I wanted to say that I want to go back; I couldn't say that I want to go back  
Though I'm pretending to be strong and missing you, I'll still walk on  
  
Tomorrow I'll return that movie I didn't watch_  
  
As the last note ring through air, Nino crossed his arms looking finally satisfied. He couldn't understand her, no matter what. She was irresponsible, selfish and out of control; but she was shining brightly. Like the sun, or maybe even more bright. Nino smiled a little as he nodded a little.  _This is her stage,_  he thought.  _This stage suits Haru, the most._  
  
The stage that world created only for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did my best to write quick and I know my chapter pace is horrible.   
> The song played up there is Scandal - koe   
> Disclaimer: I do not own none of the song nor lyrics that I use. The song is belongs to Scandal and I got the translation from sukyandarudaisuki@blogspot


	8. This life is haphazard

Haru stormed outside from the big shiny building, smiling like a crazy. She was holding the paper that allows them to appear in Tokyo Rock Festival. She barely made it signed as the last number taking the contest stage. She couldn't get better number than this. The event was something big. The festival will be hosting all kinds of groups in Tokyo. Those bands which are big and famous.   
  
Haru wasn't actually very fond of performing in such an event but they had to go up that stage. She managed to gather them somehow, mostly forcing her way but she still managed to do it. First, forming a band was just a mere witty thought, it was just because she wanted to form a band. Nothing more or nothing less. Haruka never had a desire to have a band, which she would call as friends or family. However, Muse had many other plans for her, which she realized after meeting Matsumoto Jun for the first time. She remembered the first time when she met him so clearly like it was yesterday. He was a plain guy, always looking down; who had many troubles with his work. But he was sturdier than he seemed inside. When Haruka spoke to him about her will to form a band, she crashed into a hard wall. His will was tougher than anything Haruka had ever seen. But thanks to that her resolve and her desire to form that band grow stronger. Convincing him was hard but it felt right.   
  
The second one was Sakurai Sho. He wasn't that easy but he was easier than Jun. He was living his life with his parents expections, always burdened under some pressure... He had to be perfect. He had to be the one who never falls. Always doing more than he actually could and in the end of the day, feeling drained in every means. He turned over Haruka's offer firmly. Not even looking into her eyes just because he had to arrange some kind of big meeting. Haruka remembered how she felt sorry for him, how she wanted to save him. In the end she also managed to force her way down to his heart too.   
  
The third was Ohno Satoshi. The man with less words, the man who wanders around his own world. He was the most mysterious among the others, Haruka didn't really had an idea why he agreed to join the band, even now. But she knew, Ohno could sense somethings. Maybe he couldn't put his finger right onto the topic, but at least he felt that he should be in that band.   
  
Fourth but not the last was Aiba Masaki. She liked him the moment she saw him. He had a shining smile, but behind it there were some tears she could see. He was the fastest one to agree. He was as crazy as she was, she could never get enough of his lunatic ideas. She even knew that tailing her was his idea. Who else could it be otherwise? She liked his thinking way, his bright smile, his caring way of attitude.   
  
The last one was Ninomiya Kazunari aka the idiot. She looked for him every part of that city. She longed for his presence, even before she knew him. It was obvious, because she knew she could never feel complete if she didn't bring him to that band. It was the only way, it was the certanity for her. The band must have formed with five members. They had to be a band with five members.   
  
For the first time she realized that she haven't included herself in this story. A bitter smile formed around her lips, finally seeing what Muse was trying to do.   
  
Forming a band was just a mere witty thought, but being together with those five men, meant so much for her.   
  
Walking the way up to Nino's company, she smelled fresh air and cherry blossoms. She smiled again looking at the paper on her hands, she though;  _its still okay, I can still made it._  With new that resolve, she continued walking, reflecting her rhythm to her steps, she managed to made it just in time. A big smile, brighter than ever, covered her face as she took a deep breath to shout his name. However, her breath couldn't find a way to reach to her voice, as she saw a girl, more likely  _that girl_ , clinging to Nino's arm with a lovely expression on her face. Haruka swallowed her words back as she saw Nino's smile.   
  
 _So his smile looks like this,_  was the first ever thought that came to her mind. He didn't made a move to remove Makiko's cold hands from his arm, he continued talking to her, continuing to smile. For the first time in Haruka's life, she couldn't manage to see what's underneat. She couldn't tell if it was a lie, or truth. He was acting way too perfect for Haruka's own good. Then she turned her back to them, starting to walk back to the direction she came, still holding the paper tightly. She decided to head  _somewhere_ , somewhere which is  _not here_.   
  
The rhythm on her steps was broken.   
  
***  
  
Nino sighed with relax as he finally saw the old, creepy building. It was already past their normal meeting time, but he knew no one cared actually about the time. But he was feeling pretty cranky because he had to comfort Makiko with her so called troubles, which took him longer than he actually liked. He may be a good actor and he may like to have girls' attention on him but he didn't liked to be in a relationship with that kind of clingy girls. She even looked down to him when his eyes catched a new game on the display window of his favorite shop. At least no one tried to look down on him in this old, creepy building which strangely didn't felt that creepy anymore. "Oh! Sorry for being late," said Nino as he got into the old studio room. He took off his jacket and his bag, then sat the old blue sofa. He noticed the look on the other member's face. "Did something happened?" he asked curiously.   
  
"We thought you would come with Haru," Ohno said calmly. "We are just surprised that you are alone."  
  
Nino frowned. "What's that? I am not the babysitter of Haru you know."  
  
"Its not like we want you to babysit to Haru, we were just hoping that she was with you," MatsuJun snapped to him angrily.  
  
"Why are you angry anyways? She will eventually come. You are all talking like she is such a responsible person," Nino said sarcasticly taking his DS out of his bag.   
  
"Its true that she is mostly irresponsible but she never ever skipped a day until now. And she always came here before us," Sho explained behalf of MatsuJun trying to prevent him getting more angry to Nino. Nino looked to Sho trying to understand.   
  
"What do you mean? Then why she isn't here today?" Nino asked as he finally felt somethings was definitely strange.   
  
"We are wondering about that too!" said MatsuJun angrily. He was the oldest one in the group. And he somehow developed a brotherly feelings for Haru. He was always worried about her but he was extra worried now.   
  
"I think we should go look for her," The suggestion came from Aiba. "She is so good at going into troubles and we still owe her so much." He was trying to hide his nervousness behind a smile.  
  
"Then you should find her, since you are the detective," said Nino trying to look cool and not feeling like going into a Haru hunt. Somehow he knew she was singing somewhere with a lot of audience.   
  
"Haru is not a stray cat and the behavior she take is different!" Aiba snapped finally.   
  
Nino looked to Aiba surprised. This was the first time he ever saw him angry and nervous. Well they weren't together for long but he felt this was a really rare thing, in the depths of his heart. For the first time he felt something really could happen to Haru and if he won't go look for her now, he will feel guilty for his whole life. He even felt enough guilt for her wrist last time. "Well, whatever," he said standing up from the sofa and taking his jacket again. "Then let's go look for her."  
  
***  
  
It was already an hour after they started to look for Haru. MatsuJun and Ohno were searching Shibuya, Aiba and Sho were looking for her in the Akihabara and somehow Nino came to Ueno Park searching for her. He saw his work place from the distance and he sighed. Haru said she won't normally come down to his work place just for singing. She also said that, that day when she met Nino was an exception because Muse lead her to Nino. So why the hell he was looking for her around Ueno Park? Maybe for the first time in his life he decided to believe the god of Haru. He thought maybe Muse can lead him to Haru, like he led Haru to Nino.   
  
Just as he started to beg to Muse, he heard her merry voice as she was singing a really cheerful melody. Nino walked towards her voice. After a minute or two, he saw her sitting in a open air ramen stand with old salary men, singing to them cheerfully. And he could clearly see that everyone including Haru and even including the Master was drunk. All of his worries went away as he saw Haru sitting there happily.   
  
 _"Life is Haphazard~  
my life is unplanned from Childhood, even now.  
Ambage back alley. I like very much to walk around aimlessly~"_  
  
Nino laughed under his breath. The song was so Haru-like. Nino heard her giggle and the salary men cheered for her as they applaude her.  _How could she be so cheerful?_  Nino asked himself feeling a smile covering his face.  _Why does she give me this kind of feeling? As if I never felt this peaceful until now,_  he thought just as Haru turned his head to his direction. As if she felt him being there, her eyes found straight his eyes. A radiant smile flashed her face as she shouted to him waving her hand. "Bakazunari's here!!" He sighed and make his way to her.   
  
"Why re you here you baka?" she asked him as he neared. She was speaking halfly because of the alcohol in her body.   
  
"Don't call me like that you idiot. Everybody was so worried about you," Nino said irritatedly. But he wasnt really angry to her, though he didn't know why...   
  
"It's... ...your fault!! ..." She shouted between her hiccups as she pointed her forefinger to him. "ITS... ...AAAALLL!" Then other salary men, started to agree to her. "MASTER!" All of a sudden she shouted again turning her head to master. "Gimme one more!" as she pointed the sake bottle before her. Nino blinked with a surprise to the numbers of emty bottles in front of her.   
  
"How much did you drank?" he asked as his shock reflected his voice.   
  
Haru started to count innocently as she looked the bottles in front of her. "One... twoooo... threee... four.... fivee... did I count this......" she stopped for a moment as she lost count and turned to start. "One... twoooo... threee... four.... fivee..."   
  
"Well whatever, enough of drink to knock you down," Nino said shaking his head. "Master, cancel that, I should take her home," he said as he tried to take the new bottle from Haru.   
  
"NOO! I'm not goin ......!" she said as she hugged the new bottle. Nino felt a bit worried again. He knew she was quiet strong to alcohol but still...  _She already drank too much,_  he thought. How much did she needed to drink for being this drunk? "Its aaall your fault y'know..." she told again. "And why're you called Kazunari? Your name written as Kazuya! You trick everybody!" He looked to Haru as she was pouting. "You're a liar!" she shouted again as she snatched the bottle again.   
  
"I am sorry for not being Kazuya, I can't do anything since its my name, you can hate it all you want though," he told her not thinking too much on it. He was just trying to take the bottle from her but she was so strongly hugging it.   
  
"I don't hate," she said with a serious voice, Nino looked at her surprised. "I like it," she said as if she was talking about him not about his name. "I like the Hurricanes too, the name you gave to us, ...." she said again as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Nino shaked his head, thinking it is just the effect of alcohol. Then she lost her grip on the bottle suddenly as she hold a paper just in front of his eyes. It was so close that he couldn't even read the characters on it. "LOOK! I got the documents we need! We are now officially Hurricanes!!"   
  
"Yes, yes," he told her taking the paper from her and giving the bottle to Master.  _Its the safest if I hold this paper,_  he thought. Then he felt her head on his chest. His eyes got bigger with surprise as he hugged by her. "Nino is soft," her voice suddenly becoming soft, made everything harder. She was so close that he could feel her scent. He somehow always imagined that her scent would be something like honey. Sweet and tempting but her scent was so fresh as if he was smelling the wind itself. Like the wind from the mountains that brought winter to them. "Your girlfriend," he jumped with surprise as he heard Haru's voice again, "is so lucky." Nino felt confused, _what girlfriend?_  Well he was being targetted by Araya Makiko which was so obvious but they weren't dating or anything. Haru tighten her grip on his waist. Her warmth made his heart jump. So she was angry to him because of his so-called girlfriend? It didn't made any sense though. He put one of his arms around her trying to support her, not wantaing her to fall from the chair. He put some money on the counter but Master and other salary men refused it saying that she was such a good company and they will share her part together. He thanked them and tried to part Haru from himself but noticed that she fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile. He untied her arms around him, and lift her in piggy style. She wasn't really heavy but he could make fun of her about being heavy after she woke up. The smile on his face was unstoppable. Somehow he felt so great after seeing her like that and hearing her words.  _I should make fun of her when she's sober,_  he thought as he giggled himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The part about Nino's name is just about the kanjis that forms his first name. Kazunari and Kazuya written with the same kanji. I don't know if I should have explained it or not but well, just ignore me if you knew it already...   
> The song up there is played by Suemarr and the song title is Ikiattaribattari which is a phrase.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own none of the song nor lyrics that I use. The song is belongs to Suemarr.


	9. Hidden Answers

Haru woke up with one of the worst headaches of her life. It felt like her head was splitting in two and there were clashing voices behind her mind.  _Wait a moment,_  she thought,  _clashing voices?_    
  
She forced her eyes open as she saw an unfamiliar house before her. She tried to focus her gaze straightly, as Nino's silhouette become more visible by seconds. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her sight to the bright light that comes from television. The furious clicking sound of little buttons and the fighting voices which came from characters made her realize that he was playing a game. She straightened up herself from the sofa that she had been sleeping and looked around her dumbfoundedly.  _So he brought me to his home,_ she thought. Then remembering everything a little redness spread along her face. Some people tend to forget everything when they were drunk but Haru was the type of person that remembers everything clearly. Strangely, she didn't felt any regret but there was a certain feeling of embarrassment. She felt her cheeks getting hotter as she remembered hugging him.  _I can pretend like I don't remember,_  she thought as she tried to convince herself.   
  
"Say something if you woke up," She startled as Nino talked suddenly. She blinked a few times, realizing that he paused his game and now looking at her.   
  
"Well..." She started but her throat didn't let much words to come out as she coughed a little.   
  
Nino sighed and sat up, going to the kitchen for some water and painkillers. He found a glass and poured the water in it while his eyes searched for the clock on the counter. It was still early but he didn't wanted to leave Haru alone. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed the official number of the manager of his department. The call was simple, short and useful, giving head manager the best _'I can't come to work, I have a terrible cold to deal'_  act. He then, headed to living room again, with a glass of water and painkillers.   
  
"So? Why did you drank that much?" Nino asked as he gave her a glass of water with painkillers.   
  
Haru's eyes sparkled as she drank the water thankfully. "No reason, I just felt like that," she answered him between her sips. Though Nino didn't seemed to be convinced by her answer.  
  
"What do you mean with no reason? You can't fool me," Nino insisted, narrowing his eyes like a detective. Haru looked at him blankly. She blinked for a few times and did her best to find a proper reason while not really revealing the reasons in her mind.  
  
"Really, no reason," she looked at him smiling innocently. There was no way for her to say,  _I couldn't stand to see you with that woman so I drank to forget it._  It was impossible after all since she didn't even know why she couldn't stand seeing him with another woman. It wasn't like Haru was his girlfriend, or it wasn't like Haru was in love with Nino.  _Or was it?_    
  
"What's that?" He felt fooled. "You know you have to bring up some sad past stories when you have this flow," he said half joking, half seriously.  
  
"But I don't have a sad story," She brought back from her thoughts with Nino's statement. Haru tilted her head as she looked at him with questioning eyes while banishing her own thoughts forcefully.  
  
"For example your parents died on a fire or like you were brought up in orphanage? So that reminds me we  _still_ don't know anything about your past," as he pointed something important.   
  
"Well my parents didn't die on a fire and sorry for letting you down but I am not brought up in orphanage. And that's simply because you guys never asked me about my past," she pointed a simple truth.   
  
"Well I asked now," Nino insisted. Haru sighed softly then started to tell him everything quickly.   
  
"Well, I was born in Kyushu area, then I left home when I was 15 because that was what Muse told me. I haven't went back home even once after leaving and since I have three more brothers, my parents just let me go. I was free kid back then and I think they feel relieved when I left," she shrugged as she told him as if everything is normal.   
  
"Wait a minute. You left home when you were 15? How's that possible?"   
  
"Well I had my guitar with me so I collected the money I need by doing street musician for a while," Haru tried to look calm as she told him about her past, but she eventually failed starting to feel anxious.  _Why is he asking this much?_  she thought trying her best to relax.  
  
"Oh, okay..." Nino looked confused. He felt like there was more but he couldn't dig anymore since Haru seemed bothered by it. It wasn't like he cared much about her past, since all he cared was Haru herself. A deep silence fell between them. Haru averted her eyes from Nino, focusing the glass that she was still holding. Nino continued to gaze at her. "You can stay at my house anytime, you know," he blurted out all of a sudden. After realizing what he said, a cute redness spread around his face. Then he added hastily. "I mean, I don't know if you have a house to go or not but you can also stay here. And I know the others feels the same."   
  
Haruka looked at him with wide eyes for a moment.  _Why? Why my heart is pounding like this?_  she asked herself but couldn't help but gaze at Nino's face as he blushed. "Thank you Nino," she said smiling widely. After so many years, for the first time she actually felt like she finally had a family other than Muse, who cared her. "It means so much for me," her voice was so soft. It was far from her usual happy go lucky behavior. Nino nodded quickly, as he took the glass from her in a rush and hurried to the kitchen, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment.   
  
Haru gave a deep breath after Nino disappeared in kitchen, as the memories when she was 7, filled her mind.   
  
***  
  
Haruka was weeping while facing the little river near their house. She was sitting and crying there about 3 hours already. She wiped her tears with her right hand. She was just 7 years old and she believed crying wouldn't make her seem stupid since she was just a child. Nobody was around because it was already dinner time and the sun was setting slowly. She knew she would be getting scolded, if she doesn't hurry home soon but she didn't care. She would be scolded no matter what she does anyway.   
  
She rubbed her left wrist trying to ease the horrible pain. She was beaten by her three brothers, again. She was the youngest of the Shimizu family but she was the least favorite member of the family at the same time. Even her name was meant "distance".   
  
She never understand why though. Maybe it was because she was not intelligent like her brothers... Or maybe it was because she always talked about her imaginary friend... She sniffed. It wasn't just an imaginary friend. He promised her to save her one day.   
  
"But he isn't coming at all..." she talked to herself trying to make herself feel a little good. It wasn't working at all...   
  
She didn't wanted to go back to her house. She didn't wanted to see her brothers as well as her parents. Though her parents never beated her, they always ignored her. Never facing with their only daughter and talking to her only when they needed her to do something, or just for scolding her. Haruka never had a proper conversation with her parents, only remembering their angry voices. It was a totally mystery to her since everybody loved her. Literally everybody. Nearly everybody.   
  
She was bright like sun, she was lovely like spring. She was so stupid on academics but she was popular with everyone. She was even friend with the scary maths teacher. All of her teachers, her friends and even all of the artisans on that town was her friend. She never understand why her family kept ignoring her this much. Being in that house was just so suffocating.   
  
 _"My fair lady,"_  she jumped with surprise as she heard a reflective voice behind her. She looked behind her seeing a delicate, tall man with long, straight, blonde hair shining brightly with the sun light. He looked like a foreigner.  _"Why are you looking so lonely?"_  But he was speaking Japanese perfectly. At least she thought it was Japanese because she was understanding him easily and completely.   
  
"I am waiting for my friend," she said calmly. "But he didn't come yet," she snorted again.   
  
The man smiled mysteriously.  _"It is so bad that you mistake me by other humans, my lovely lady, I came here to meet you."_  
  
"Meet me?" Haruka blinked with surprise.   
  
 _"Yes, my dear,"_  man hold out his hand for her then rubbed her hair. _"So please don't cry anymore, I came to save you,"_ his smile made Haruka feel so peaceful. He then take a case behind him and gave it to Haruka.   
  
 _"You are a lovely lady, like spring. Please don't cry anymore, my dear young lady,"_ Man repeated himself like enchanting a spell to Haruka. Man's smile was something magical. Haru felt so good with his smile. She took the case and opened it, finding a guitar in it.   
  
"Sir, are you giving this to me?" Haruka asked fascinated by its beautifulness. She stroked the guitar's glazed surface.   
  
 _"Yes, my dear,"_  Man seemed satisfied with her reaction.  _"You will play this when you need a help,"_  he take Haruka's hands in his, and squeezed them gently. Then put light kisses on them.  _"You are born with a piece of my soul,"_  he said kindly. He stroked her hairs gently again.  _"You are my child and you will always be my own child. Whatever happenes I will never leave your side, never forget this,"_  he said again as he placed a one gentle kiss on her forehead.  _"And remember the name of Muse."_  
  
Then he disappeared suddenly. Haruka's eyes got bigger with shock. She looked around her. "Sir?" But there was no answer. She looked at the guitar that she was still holding strongly. She blinked and took the guitar from the case and touched the strings.   
  
A fine melody filled the air. Her eyes got bigger again as she felt her friend smiling satified from the results. "Muse," she repeated his name feeling relief. She never felt this peaceful until that time.   
  
***  
  
"Aren't you going to work?" she asked suddenly, when Nino returned to living room, sitting in front of his tv again. She stood up from his sofa and came to sit floor, next to Nino. Nino eyed her suspiciously.   
  
"No, I took a day off," he explained turning to his game again. "I have a cold to deal."   
  
"Eh? You are quiet okay as far as I see?" Haru said looking at him with big eyes.   
  
Nino rolled his eyes. "I mean, I caught cold, so in order to get well I need to stay at home, you know what I mean right?"   
  
"Oh so you lied," Haru giggled a little. "You should apologize from your boss you know~"  
  
He gave a deep sigh as he paused his game again, this time turning to face Haru with a serious expression. He crossed his arms before his chest. "No,  _you_  should apologize from the others. You made them worry too much."  
  
Haru lowered her gaze, she knew she caused them many troubles. Hearing this from Nino made it only heavier. Once again, she was proved that having a band meant so much responsible for her and she knew she could never deal with it. "I am sorry," she mumbled softly.   
  
Nino blinked as she apologized. He smiled a little. "It's okay as long as you understand your mistakes," he laughed a little. "God, I feel like your father. But we will meet with the others this evening so make sure to apologize from them too, okay?"   
  
Haru nodded obediently. Nino put a hand to her head, then patted it. "Do you want to play with me?" He asked with a smile.   
  
Her eyes got bigger as she saw his smile, which was just for her this time. She looked at his smile for a while, then nodded as a smile, brighter than always spread to her face. "I will!!"  _I can get addicted to his smile_ , she thought as she placed herself next to Nino.  
  
***  
  
"Hey~" Haru called out for Nino again as he continued to ignore her like he did from the moment they left his home. Haru giggled. "Nino-chan~" She kept calling his name and he continued to ignore her when they suddenly bumped into Aiba.   
  
"Nino! Haru!!" He waved them with a big smile on his face as he rushed to them. He was holding a cute Shiba inu puppy in his arms. "I am glad you are okay, Haru-chan~ We were worried about you~" Aiba said calmly. He wasn't really angry to her.   
  
She rubbed the back of her head as she laughed a little. "My friend insisted to drink so I kinda lost time track~"   
  
Aiba nodded to her, he somehow felt that wasn't the story but he let it go. If Haru wanted to talk to them, she would, so there was no meaning to force her. "Its okay, its okay~! And I heard from Nino, you managed to enter the contest!!!" He smiled widely. "Are you two heading the cafe?"   
  
"Yup!! I did it!" She took the out the paper folded in four from her backpack. The paper already seemed worn out. "Yes! Sho-chan said he will treat us cake for celebration!!" She said while showing him a peace sign.   
  
"Yeey!! Then I want chocolate cake!" He said cheerfully. "By the way, why is Nino not talking?" He asked curiously as he looked at slightly annoyed Nino, pouting continuously.   
  
"Ah~ We were playing some Street Fighter and he lost to me~" Haru said trying so hard to hold her laughter. "Nino~ Stop sulking already!"   
  
"I am not sulking at all!" Nino snapped finally. "Everybody is waiting for us, let's go," he said angrily, started walking not waiting for them.   
  
Haru and Aiba looked behing him suprised for a second before bursting into laughter. Nino snorted as he stop his walk for a moment and turned back. "Shut up and walk!!" Haru and Aiba looked at each other then giggled, while walking behind Nino.   
  
"Aiba-chan I forgot to ask but, whose dog is that?" Haru asked finally.   
  
"Oh, she is my landlord's dog, I look after her when she has work~" He said while patting the dogs head. “Her name is also Haru!"  
  
"Oh, I see," Haru said also rubbing the dog's fluffy fur. Aiba handed Haru to Haru for a moment. "Nino~ Stop sulking already~ Look, this Haru-chan also wants to be patted by you~"   
  
But Nino didn't took the bait as he forcefully took the dog from Haru and handed it to Aiba again. "Your landlord will be angry if you let the dog run so keep it yourself."   
  
"You are so cold~" Haru giggled again as she continued to follow them.   
  
They walked like that until they reached the cafe. A little bell ringed sweetly as they opened the door. Nino was still sulking and Aiba was trying to convince him when Sho, Jun and Ohno waved to them. Haru was still laughing at them when her laugher was cut sharply. Her eyes widened as her eyes focused a certain person in the corner. A cold shiver went down her spine as the person, her second brother, Shimizu Takahiro, stood up from his place, looking at her with a cold attitude. When their eyes met, Haruka gasped as she took a step back, but her back bumped into someone's chest. She gulped, her breath fastened, she finally turned around and looked back to the person behind her. "Onii-san..." She whispered with fear, seeing her reflection inside of that cold, black eyes. She tried to move from her place but couldn't do anything as she only let her eldest brother slap her with his enormous strength. Haru fell down as she caught off guard. She couldn't stop her pained voice from rising, when metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.   
  
"How come you are still  _alive_?" said, Shimizu Daichi, the eldest son of Shimizu family, as he leaned over to Haru, grabbing her right hand, forcing her to stand. "How come you dare to  _appear_  before us?" He hissed under his breath, crushing her wrist with his hand. Every single person in the cafe, were so shocked to get into an action, until Haru cried in pain. A satisfactory formed on Daichi's face, as he let her hand go. She took a step back, as MatsuJun and Sho came between the siblings, furiously. She felt Ohno's hand in her shoulder, she jumped with fear, suddenly unraveled from her shocked state. A horrible pain spread through her mind and body as she run out of the cafe, trying to save herself from them. Her mind was screaming for just one name.  _Muse_. 


	10. Your Smile

Haruka ran out of that cafe, not thinking anything but running. Her eyes burned with tears that formed with fear and pain, refused to be shed. She couldn't see the way she was running. She couldn't hear a single word around her. She was drowning into a dark, deep sea of memories as breathing became hard. The suffocating memories of 15 years of her life, started to break her heart and mind once again as it crashed to her…  
  
 _Why?_  she thought.  _Why? Why? Why?_    
  
It shouldn't have been like that in the first place. She knew, she was never loved in that house though she still couldn't figure why they hated Haru this much. Their house was rich. Her mother and father seemed to get along and they were perfect parents for her brothers. She never forgot her mother's gaze at her.  _With pity, and hate._ The shouting voices were the only familiar things to her from her childhood. And the way her brothers continued to beat her... They even locked her guitar when she returned home after her weird but miraculous encounter with Muse. They never listened what she wanted to say, what she managed to say and never believed to her. For them, Haruka was just a liar and a thief. She begged for that guitar for days, months and years. It was the only way she could ask for some help. It was the only way she could continue to live.   
  
Even though she hated that house with all her might, she really wanted to know. She wanted to know why they hated her this much so badly. But she didn't care about it as long as they let her go.   
  
She never asked for permission for leaving though. It was only one moment... That she thought it was better to be out of this. It was the best being away from that people. And she left without thinking again; not even packing clothes for her more than she already wore. She just broke the lock of the door that they hide her guitar and took it with her. The gift from Muse...   
  
She wanted to run away so badly, she wanted to leave so badly. And it was wonderful so far. Being away from her family meant peace for Haruka. Her days were so full of light, everyday shined with joy. She made a lot of friends. Police officers, old ladies and men, shopkeepers, even yakuzas! Meeting with the five guys, her life couldn’t get any better.  _Yet_ , it happened. She never thought she would meet with her brothers one day, like this... It was the worst. All of the pain that she managed to overcome came back like someone crashed a wall. Haruka shut her eyes, trying to prevent those memories.  
  
 _Let it be over,_  she pleaded over and over again.  _Let me get out of this._    
  
Then all of a sudden Haruka felt a firm grip on her arm as someone pulled her strongly. Impact was strong so she fell to the ground together with the person as he hugged her tightly. Finally, she became able to hear everything one again as an angry driver shouted to her from his seat.   
  
***  
  
Nino watched everything in an interesting state of shock. He felt the moment when Haru froze, even though he couldn't understand why at first. He heard her calling the man behind her as  _brother_  but he couldn't believe his eyes as  _that brother_  slapped Haru all of a sudden, his body and mind couldn't cooperate as he only watched her brother to crush her wrist strongly. When Sho and MatsuJun furiously came between them and Haru ran out of the cafe, he thought he could leave the puching to the others, as he ran after Haru not wasting even a second. He knew Haru was scared. He finally understood why she didn't want to tell him about her past. And he finally understands the meaning behind that song.   
  
 _Being betrayed by what I saw with those eyes,  
I choose to forget and run away each time.  
The way it is, I'm within the shadows.  
If it's now, then I'm still in time for it.  
It's awful being hated._  
  
It was horrible. Nino felt a bitter pain, sting to his heart. He always thought that she was bright like sun, giving everyone life but there were things that were killing her slowly. He remembered again her smile when she singed that song. She was hurt. The sadness that hides behind that smile made Nino's heart ache more. She should have talked to them. He knew they could help her.  _Haru,_  he thought.  _I will scold you for this, surely!_ They were all grown up men and they could have protected her.   
  
When he finally catches up to her beside the road, he barely caught her arm before she could run to road. He pulled her to himself strongly, but falling behind with her as he lost his balance with the impact. Nino hugged her tightly without thinking, trying to protect her from falling. As he felt his back landed on floor, he and Haru were both out of breath. Nino sighed with relief for a moment but his body tensed up again when he felt Haru's body trembling against his. Parting his body from Haru a bit, Nino looked at her face for a second. She wasn't crying but seeing the shock, pain and fear mixed together in Haru's face, strangely hurt him too. He hugged her again, this time desiring to hug her. Nino's arm became tighter around her as he stroked her hair with his other hand. "You can cry, you know," he whispered to her. "I will not let you go."   
  
Haru felt her tears finally found their way as she couldn't resist to Nino's hug anymore. She clings on to Nino's t-shirt strongly as her tears fell from her eyes, soaking Nino's t-shirt.   
  
Her mind was screaming for Muse, but Nino was the one who managed to save her. It was weird, but strangely she felt safe in his arms.  
  
***  
  
When Haru's tears subsided, Nino took her to his home, not wanting to let her go anywhere. They haven't spoken about the events. Haru looked like she was trying to avoid it with all her might. So he left her at his home, excusing himself with food.   
  
And now, his steps lead him to Tokyo Bay, unconsciously. He couldn't erase the voice of Haruka's crying. Seeing her smile was so natural for them. And he realized for the first time, he liked seeing that smile.   
  
His eyes focused to the reflection of sunset which was dancing through the waves when he reached the shore. He sighed heavily as his feelings crushed him once again.   
  
 _There must be something I could do for her,_  he thought.  _There must be something..!_  
  
"Why don't you write a song for her?" Nino jumped with surprise as he heard a reflective voice behind him. He turned around, seeing a tall, blonde foreign guy sitting comfortably on a bench. He smiled sweetly and knowingly, waving his hand with a rich attitude. "Come and sit with me for a while," he called out for Nino, not giving him a time to say something.   
  
Nino frowned. The man was awfully familiar to him though he couldn't remember where or when he met him. "Did we met somewhere before?" Nino asked curiously as he sat beside the man.   
  
The man laughed with amusement. "So you already forgot about me?"   
  
Nino observed the man closely. Forcing his memory, he went all the way back to the first year of high school. There was a foreign guy, wearing old, worn out clothes, always playing some songs near the train station... He tried to remember his face but he failed. "You are... from that time..." he said most likely to himself. The man's smile deepened. "But... wait a minute! It has been more than 10 years already! How come are you the same? And you kind of look like you hit the lottery..." he said pointing his now, very fancy and good looking clothes.   
  
The man laughed. His voice, danced around like it was magical. "I won't really open up myself and you weren't the easiest child to believe... You still aren't. I did my best to bring you to the way of music, but apparently I wasn't convincing enough," he giggled a little. "But it seems my precious daughter persuaded you, way more successfully than me," he looked satisfied.   
  
Nino's eyes grew bigger as everything started to make sense, and at the same time everything went crazier. "Your daughter..."  
  
"Yes, my daughter," he said mischievously. Then he becomes serious all of a sudden. "You may have been given my bliss as well as gifted with my abilities, but I will not have mercy to anyone who hurts my daughter directly or indirectly," his eyes shined with a threatening light. "This time, I will close my eyes, because apparently you have no desire to hurt my daughter in the first place. However, be aware of my warning, Ninomiya Kazunari. I value my daughter more than anyone else," he stood up from the bench calmly. He looked at Nino one more time before he disappeared suddenly.   
  
Nino sat there for a bit as he tried to make his head clear. So, first, he now knows the way to do something for Haru. Though he didn't know anything about writing a song, he knew he should try it.   
  
Secondly, he managed to understand that he has some connection with the sudden appearance of Haru's brothers. And he was determined to find how that was possible.   
  
And lastly, he realized he should apologize from Haru, for saying Muse sounded like a third-rate cult... He laughed a little. This was getting crazier than he actually thought but strangely, he didn't hate it.


	11. Perfect World

Nino walked aimlessly as he thought about everything. He wasn't really sure about anything. He really had no idea about how to write a song... Most likely he only did it -actually tried it- once back in high school and it was such a failure that they decided to do a cover instead of a song of their own. He sighed tiredly, as he finally decided to head home.   
  
That was also hard for him. He didn't know what to say to her, as well as he didn't want to see her tears. He raised his head up to the sky. The darkness was thick. It swallowed everything inside, silently and faithfully. He couldn't really remember when the last time he actually looked for stars was. Seeing the darkness made him realize once more, it was hard, heavy and dark for Haru. He stood there about a minute. His eyes, loitered over the weak lights which is very far away. They can't help it, he thought. Tokyo has too many lights.   
  
But still some of the stars, continued to shine through the universe. This also, was something can be count as a miracle.   
  
Nino smiled a little. Waiting for a miracle, won't make anything good, he thought calmly as he started to walk once again.   
  
***  
  
Watching Haru from afar, Nino held the pen in his hand strongly. The white paper in front of him looked as empty as his head. He didn't even have a melody inside of his head... He ruffled his hairs with irritation. As he left the pen and looked at Haru's sleeping face again. He wondered how she managed to hold herself together like that... He wondered everything about her but he couldn't dare to ask anymore after all happened. Staying near her when she needed most, he wanted to do that so badly. Maybe for the first time he knew how alone Haru was...  
  
Nino never had many friends, thinking back, he changed his interests way too quickly when he was at high school. He wanted to be professional baseball player, but he wanted to form a band and left club because of it. That band only stayed together only about half of a year. And he started games. Games were probably the longest thing he had ever continued in his life. Comparing to Haru, he never had much passion about his life.   
  
But still he had been blessed with good friends. Yes, minimal but sufficient. He had a good family which cared and support him always. Comparing to Haru, he knew he had much more pleasant memories with his family than Haru had.   
  
He took the pen once again, writing nothing again, he looked blankly to the white paper. He took a deep breath as nothing came up to his mind. What would Haru do if she was in his place? He tried to figure out how she would write a song. A smile formed around his lips as he figured out her.   
  
He remembered Haru's word about him back then. 'You know you are not as tough as Jun-kun or you are not really stoic as Sho-chan and it’s not really that hard to read you as Oh-chan'  
  
I wonder what she saw in me, he thought. I wonder why it must be me...   
  
He gave a deep breath again as he gave up from thinking. It's not like I would figure her out even if I think so hard.   
  
Then he started to write, without thinking.   
  
***  
  
When Haru woke up finally, the sun was out once again. She felt really tired both mentally and physically. She turned around as a blanket fell to the floor. She blinked her eyes, so Nino returned, she thought. Somehow, she expected him to leave her alone. Like everyone do. Haru was used to being alone. She had many friends, so many that she couldn't even dare to count. But in deep down, she was lonely. It was merely because she never opened up herself really to anyone. She was that girl, who is really fun to be with. Her relationships never got deepened more than some specific things. Machizou-san and his son Shin-kun from the game center, old lady from the grocery shop, the children at the park, and such. Matsumoto, Aiba, Ohno, Sakurai and Ninomiya shouldn't have been different than them.   
  
But right now, Haru didn't know how to face with them. She had no idea about how she should explain everything to them, or she had no courage to tell them everything. However, she still wanted to take that stage with them. She never desired something like this; she never wanted to stay together with someone.   
  
She took a deep breath straightened up herself from Nino's sofa, not knowing how to handle everything. There was no way for her to know anyway. All she knew was running until now. She run away whenever things get hard for her, whenever she couldn't stand being there. That lead her a life without ever learning how to fight and with the same reason, she was now, confused.   
  
She continued to look around her blankly until she finally realized Nino, sleeping on the desk in front of the sofa. Haru blinked her eyes for a few times, trying to figure out why did he slept there... Her eyes wandered around desk, seeing a scrawled paper in front of Nino.   
  
Haru stood up from her place silently. Before she reached out for the paper, she covered Nino with the blanket that has fallen from her. She took the paper gently, realizing immediately that they were lyrics for a song. She breathed slowly, not letting herself to add a melody to it, and started to read it.   
  
  
_Our life goes by_  
_In the blink of an eye_  
 _The clock is ticking away our time_  
 _Though there's justice in our hand_  
 _The future on our own_  
 _We get many decisions and choices_  
  
_Sometimes you have to take a little grief_  
 _But the morning will come as we wait for the sun_  
 _Now as the lay of light sends its grace_  
 _Our fallow soul lies waiting_  
  
_Once again_  
 _You're holding all the pain inside_  
 _In solitude tears hid beneath your heart never to be seen_  
 _Why don't you just forgive yourself_  
 _Through the lonely night on your own_  
 _As your feeble heart begins to break_  
 _I'll be there and have your back through all_  
  
_The music attracts me through time_  
 _I've been singing for myself_  
 _It would always be somewhat personal_  
 _I can see it clear now_  
 _The further we went on our path together_  
 _The further we get our soul united_  
 _Thanks for meeting with me_  
 _Every song I compose is little piece of myself_  
 _But I'll treasure you more_  
  
_Sorry_  
 _With all the words I onyl borrowed_  
 _I've been waiting for a miracle to come_  
 _So I thought you would accept me_  
 _Seems like the gift of love_  
 _Making me tender and sweet_  
 _I appericiate that you gave me some room to breathe_  
  
_Somewhere in between the dreams unfulfilled_  
 _The future couldn't last_  
 _Things seem suddenly routine_  
 _With all the things we keep inside_  
 _Music drifts from heart to me_  
 _All of this I sing to you_  
  
_You're holding all the pain inside_  
 _In solitude tears hid beneath your heart never to be seen_  
 _Why don't you just forgive yourself_  
 _Through the lonely night on your own_  
 _As your feeble heart begins to break_  
 _I'll be there and have your back through all_  
  
Haru, lay the paper to its place again silently,as she felt her tears fell from her eyes steadily once again. Though this time, it didn't hurt. She buried her face in her hands, closed her eyes tightly and tried to took a deep breath, then made her way out. Leaving Nino like that, she headed outside.  
  
***  
  
Nino felt drained as he left the building of his company late that evening. He felt deflected and angry at the same time. Waking up to an empty house like that, how can anyone blame him? He hated Haru's run aways. He hated that part of her with all his might.   
  
He sighed laudly as he made his way to the studio, knowing that Haru won't be there to found. But at least, he thought, others will be there.   
  
"Ninomiya-senpai~" He heard Araya Makiko, chirpping like some kind of bird. He inhaled a deep breath to hold himself from giving a curt answer.   
  
"Araya-san, is there something wrong?" He asked trying his best to hide the twitch on his face.   
  
"Ah..." she started with a cute blush on her face, "I was thinking if you would like to go out for a dinner now..."  
  
"Sorry, Araya-san," Nino interrupted Makiko quickly. "I have things to do for today, so see you later," he said and hurried his way down to subway station, leaving her alone.   
  
Makiko looked behind him with her mouth shaped like a little "o". She couldn't believe it. This was totally unacceptable! Leaving her like that when she was giving her all to look cuter than always just for him! She exhaled with indignation. Then she made her decision quickly as she started to follow him, before he reached out of her sight. If she needed to destroy that Shimizu girl more in order to get Ninomiya to herself, she would do it gladly.   
  
Of course he didn't noticed her. He seemed to busy with his own thoughts when he took out a paper from his bag. Ninomiya's eyes wandered around the paper until it was his stop to get off. Her eyes, clouded with anger as she followed Ninomiya from afar. She followed him in Shibuya, when he passed all of the good places and made his way to more erratic places. The buildings changed into something more dubiously, as she continued to follow him. Why the hell is he coming all this shady place for her? For someone like her?!  
  
Makiko watched him as he went inside an old building. It was a three floored building, all windows were closed tightly. Makiko gave a deep, irritated breath as she decided to leave for today. But she was determined to come back later.   
  
***   
  
When Nino went inside, he saw other members sitting and playing trupms together. They immediately stopped playin when they saw Nino.   
  
"Oh, Nino-chan! You finally came!" Aiba said, standing up from his place and running towards to Nino. "What happened to Haru? Aren't you with her?"   
  
"Nope, she left early this morning and she is not answering to her phone either," he said tiredly. "Have you guys heard from her?"   
  
"Not at all... It was kind of awkward to call her after all..." Ohno said.   
  
"That reminds me... What happened after I left?" Nino asked curiously.   
  
Other four looked each other awkwardly and finally all eyes focused to MatsuJun. "What? Okay, I punched the big brother, so what!?" he asked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't tell me he didn't deserved it," he narrowed his eyes. Nino laughed to him, and showed a thumbs up.   
  
"I knew I could leave the punching work to you guys," he said, still laughing. Just then they heard a scream and a loud sound of something falling from upstairs. They looked at each other for a moment.   
  
"Is there anyone living up there?" Sho asked curiously.   
  
"I have no idea," said MatsuJun awkwardly.  
  
"Let's go and check it," Ohno suggested as he started to walk to the back stairs.   
  
"Wait a minute Oh-chan! What if it's a ghost?!" Aiba said whispering behind him.   
  
"There's nothing like a ghost in the world Aiba-kun," Sho said but apperantly he was afraid too.   
  
"Guys, we are here for a lot of time, it's not like this building is a hauted house or something like that," MatsuJun says firmly. He was trying to be cool after all. Nino didn't said anything and just followed Ohno behind. When they finally reached upstairs, they opened the door as they welcomed by a huge dust cloud. Dust, hit their face without warning and they started to caugh as Aiba hurried his way to find a window while stumbling over some boxes filled with some papers. When he finally find a window to open, fresh air and light filled the room and they were finally able to see what's inside of it.   
  
It was a room filled with boxes all over the place and the boxes were filled with papers. There were two sofas and a big meeting table in it too though everything was covered with dust. Just then they heard Haru's voice.   
  
"Someone help me!!" Haru called out under some boxes while only her hand was visible through the papers.   
  
"EEEEH!?!?! HARU!??!" Aiba screamed as he saw her hands and runned to help her quickly as Ohno and Sho also joined to help.   
  
"What the hell were you trying to do?!" Nino asked when they finally dig Haru under the papers. She was covered with grey dust from head to toe too.  
  
She giggled though, "I was looking for something," then caughed. "I didn't thought this floor gathered dust this much..." She tried to shake the dust over her hairs. Nino sighed as he started to help her, getting rid of the dust.   
  
"What were you looking for anyway?" MatsuJun asked curiously. Haru's face lit up suddenly remembering her purpose to get inside that room after a long time. "Good job!! I still haven't found it!" she said as she returned to messy papers looking for it.   
  
MatsuJun sighed defeatedly. Then he started to look at the papers which covered all the room. "What is these?" he mumbled himself as he reached for a random one. It was a score paper, with lyrics written on it. MatsuJun immediately remembered the song. There was no way he could forget that song after all it was the first song he played with Haru. It was this song that convinced him to join her crazy band idea... "Haru... This..." He showed her the paper.   
  
"Oh! That song... You have a good memory after all Jun-kun! Yup~ The one we played together~" She answered to him with a smile on her face, before returning to dig around the papers.   
  
"These are all songs?" Ohno asked. His surprise could seen on his voice. Indeed, they were all songs. Some with just scores, some with just lyrics; with various genre, from slow to rock. The room was a pile of countless song sheets gathered and shut together... Before they could say anything, they heard Haru's victorious voice once again.   
  
"I FOUND IT!!" She was holding two metal boxes superposed each other. Haru looked at them, with a sincere look on her face. "I will tell you guys everything, if you still want to hear after all that happened..." she said calmly but everyone knew that she was doing her best to speak without breaking.   
  
First reaction came from Nino, "Aah! Finally we can learn somethings about out mysterious Haru," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. He grinned to Haru as her face relaxed a bit. It was the right timing to tell them everything after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used up there; m:a.ture - Perfect World  
> It's really a good song so I can totally recommend for anyone who wants to listen!


	12. The place where you find me

Nino watched Haru while she led them to the first floor again. She was holding two boxes strongly. Nino wanted to know about her so much but now, he was thinking if it was really important to know... It wouldn't change anything about Haru, would it? 

Haru, on the other hand, gathered all her courage to speak to them. She wanted to stand on that stage with them and in order to do that, she knew they had to know about her. "It's not like I did awesome things, nor super bad ones," she started when they finally reached the first floor and she placed the boxes to the little table and sat in front of them. She didn't look at them, her eyes focused on the boxes. She placed the little one to the floor and she opened the bigger one. Turning the box upside down a lot of photographs fell to the table. She mixed them with her fingers, feeling nostalgic. "My family... well it’s like as you have seen. My parents, I have no idea, they didn't like me. And my brothers as well," she giggled "I guess you noticed that part already." She said finally, still not looking at them. "I met Muse when I was seven; it was after one day, that my brothers beat me up again. Well this and that, he gave me my first guitar," she smiled sadly. "But you know, I left home when I was 15 and until that time, they locked my guitar." 

Nino clenched his teeth. He felt bitter just thinking about how she felt. Near him, Aiba was already had tears in his eyes. Ohno, Jun and Sho was listening her silently but he knew they were effected as well. 

Haru took a deep breath and continued to her story, not daring to look at them. "It was... like that... you know... I mean, what you saw in that cafe was my daily life," she laughed a little trying to keep her voice stable. She continued to shuffle the photos until she found a photograph of a two girls and a boy, she took it and showed it to the boys. "The girl with pink shirt is Natsuki, and the white one is Michiru, the boy is named Shigeru, they are siblings. They helped me a lot when I first ran away. I think it was near somewhere Nakagawa... Natsuki and Michiru shared their clothes with me and Shigeru shared his bento with me and I stayed with them for a month," she took another photo. "And then went to some other places in Nakagawa. I stayed at Kyushu for a year," she handed them some other photos which she took in Fukuoka. "Well, I have a lot of names with me so I won't name everyone but yeah, I met a lot of people," she giggled. In every photo that she showed them was someone who was smiling. But Haru was never included in those photos. "Then I moved to some other places. From Nakagawa to Kumamoto, then Hitoyoshi, Kagoshima, Kanoya, Nichinan, Miyazaki, Takachiho, Saiki, and then Oita. I made sure that I get to see everywhere. It was awesome you know... Being able to see the world, with just my guitar! That freedom is the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life," she told them excitedly. "I have seen Japan; I met a lot of people. I got to sing every single place and people listened to it."

Nino could see how she was feeling. The excitement was shined in her eyes, and the heavy atmosphere melted into her warm presence. He smiled. This was the Haru he knew all the time. "I started to work part-time too, I did a lot of jobs!" she continued to her story. This time, she was looking at them. "I learned a lot of things. You know, Tochigi's winter illuminations are awesome! Oh-chan will definitely love Churaumi Aquarium in Okinawa! Kenrokuen Garden in Kanazawa was awesome in autumn, Kyoto's cherry blossoms were a must see!" She showed more photographs to them. 

"Oh! This aquarium looks awesome," Ohno said dreamily taking the photo which was taken in Churaumi Aquarium. 

"Oh look at those cats!!" Aiba mused with joy. Everybody was now, gathered around the table, looking at the photographs. 

Haru found more photographs and passed them to them, "Tsujunkyo Bridge in Kumamoto; Koyasan in Wakayama, Akame 48 falls in Mie, I went this two in winter. It was crazy cold you know!" she laughed again. 

"All this places... How did you make it?" Nino asked amazed from her travels. He felt like a complete shut-in compared to Haru. 

Haru flashed a smile. "I never needed anything; I was a street musician and when I had enough money for bus, I would straightly go somewhere. I found this places with coincidence mostly, I don't know how; maybe Muse wanted me to see these places." She looked at her photos. Then she started to search for another specific one. "Oh! I found it!" She handed them a photograph of an old man, taken in front of the studio building. 

"This building..." MatsuJun said as he recognized it.

"Yeah! It's taken in front of our studio building. I thought you wondered how I get a hold of this whole building when I don't even have money," she smirked. "But I can skip if you don't want to know~" 

"No, no! Just tell already!" Sho said laughing a little. 

Haru laughed but she continued her story. "This old man, his name is Hanada Yukichi, I don't know if you have ever heard of it but he was pretty famous in Showa era. He was a producer and composer. And he used to make songs for some artists; this place is the main building of Hanada studios. Well other parts were sold long ago and Hanada-san was living alone here. We met in front of Shibuya station where I was singing. He wanted to record a cd for me; you see he was not in a good condition. He was famous once but now no one knows who he was and he wanted to make me famous. I rejected him," she shrugged a little. "But he was persistent and somehow we become friends. He offered me to live in this building and we were together for 3 years. He died a year ago. Before his death, he gave this building to me, saying that he doesn't want this building to die with him. He was such a troublesome person," she laughed remembering that sulky old man. "He made me write every single melody or the song, no matter what. You see, up stairs is completely his fault. I told him it won't be good to write all those songs but he made me write and he placed all those songs to up stairs. Ah! And you know, this building has one more floor too, there's a recording studio on that floor. I think it’s clearer than the second floor," she mused. As if she remembered something important, she looked at Nino. "The guitar I gave to you, remember? It's Hanada-san's guitar. Make sure you cherish it, it’s an original 1980 model Gibson les paul custom Black Beauty~"

"And here I was thinking that you robbed somewhere~" Nino laughed at her. 

Haru laughed out loud at that. "I may be the most irresponsible person you have ever seen but I am not a criminal."

"Whatever," Nino laughed. 

Haru took a deep breath after that. "I decided to tell everything I know to you guys. Because, you know, forming this band was a mere witty thought when I first started. However," she stopped for a moment and looked at Jun, "when I met Jun-kun for the first time, I knew that I needed to bring you guys together. You know, you were so hard to get Jun-kun~" She mused. "He made me struggle for a month!" 

"Look who is talking! You stalked me for one month! It was the most unpleasant thing I have ever experienced!" MatsuJun said with a stern look on his face. But then he smiled. "But I am glad you made me look out and see the world." 

Haru smiled peacefully. "And Sho-chan was the most horrible control-freak I have ever seen! He was living every single minute!!" 

"It's the common sense," Sho narrowed his eyes. "But I am glad you made me forget all those schedules," Sho also smiled to Haru. 

"Oh-chan is still a mystery~" She giggled. "I just know you can see more than anyone, because you have the same light as Muse." 

"I am not seeing anything," Ohno grumbled. "But I am glad you believe in me."

"I love your crazy ideas so much Aiba-chan~" Haru mused. "You are the sunshine of this band and you are the gentlest person I have ever met!" 

Aiba blushed a little. "You know, I didn't really had something or someone around me. Because you let me in Haru, I am able to smile with the people that I can call as friends~" He said sincerely. 

Haru nodded to Aiba then turned to Nino. "And finally, Ninomiya Bakazunari!" She laughed. 

"Oi! Why do I have to called as idiot again?! You know it was a pretty touching scene!" Nino retorted. 

"But you are the most troublesome one! I searched for you for months!!" She protested then smiled to him. It was a sincere, warm smile. "Thank you, Nino. For coming here, for giving this band a name, for completing this band." 

Nino sighed exhaustedly. "You are hopeless..." he said as he closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them with a smirk on his face. "But, I am glad you found me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! I finally managed to get some time from my exams! I love this story so much and finally, I am able to see the end. If I can manage, it will finish on chapter 15! Well, I can still add some extra chapters but the final is near! I will do my best!  
> And wow! I sure made Haru travel a lot! Well the places are awesome and I did quite a reserch and if you want to check them please go ahead. For a little summary; Haru was born in Fukuoka, and she went to Nakagawa when she left home first, then she continued her journey with the order that she said. Yeah, she moved a lot, I am so sorry for that!


	13. How to fight

Haru felt strangely anxious as she walked toward Nino's company. The cherry blossoms in Ueno Park was already scattered and it was now green leaves filling the trees. She liked that scenery too. Haru liked every color, every single object that painted that scenery. The world was a beautiful place. This is what Haru honestly thought from the bottom of her heart. 

She smiled softly, holding the strap of his guitar case which was hanging on her left shoulder. She was carrying her usual stratocaster. She had thought of bringing her precious acoustic guitar instead of her usual stratocaster because she knew that guitar was the best choice for composing a good song. Unlike her stratocaster, that acoustic guitar had neither brand nor any value if you look at it. But that guitar was a present from Muse, and it had the best voice in the whole world so she kind of decided not to bring it out that day. It was the most important thing Haru had. 

She traveled around the Japan mostly with her acoustic guitar and when she had enough money to buy an electro guitar, she went and bought her usual stratocaster, falling in love with it instantly. . She liked her stratocaster so much and she usually went out with that colorful and merry stratocaster. But instead of her stratocaster, Haru would always play her acoustic guitar whenever she needed help. She actually owed Nino's presence to that guitar too. Haru was perfectly aware that if she wouldn't have been playing with that guitar, Nino would never stop to listen her. 

She took a deep breath. Sweet and warm scent of May, which heralded the summer ahead of this month felt incredibly good. She started to hum a soft song, with bittersweet lyrics. 

_"In a season where someone decides that  
If there are encounters, there are partings as well  
We said "See you later" and gave a big wave  
To make sure it wasn't goodbye  
I hope the feelings I couldn't put into words  
Are carried out on these flower petals  
Even now I still remember exactly  
What you taught me"_

She smiled as the melody formed inside her head, she matched her steps to the same rhythm. It was a good song, in her opinion, though she actually liked every song in the world. Because every single melody were a piece of Muse. However, she decided this song wasn't the one that they should sing in the festival. She sighed. This was taking her more than she liked... This was the first time she actually had a hard time to decide what to sing, since she never thought about anything. Haru would just stand there and start to sing something without giving many thoughts to it. But it was different this time. It was different; because this time she decided to fight for that stage.

These thoughts brought her in front of the company that Nino worked. She waited in front of the company for Nino. Not long after, Nino came out looking beaten. Haru giggled softly but her smile cut as she realized that girl, came after Nino rushing and quickly clinging to his arm. For a moment, Haru didn't know what to do or couldn't think of anything. She just stood there, watching Nino smile to that girl while she smiled brightly to Nino and told something. 

It was weird. This was the second time that Haru saw them together but this time, she refused to leave. "Haru!" It was Nino's voice that brought her back to her senses. 

"Oh! Nino..." She said surprised. 

"What are you doing here?" Nino asked confused with her strange behaviour. 

"I was... I just..." She mumbled then shook her head to dismiss everything in her head. "It's nothing actually." 

"Oh, if you have nothing to bother Ninomiya-senpai, then I guess we can go, right? Ninomiya-senpai?" Araya Makiko asked sweetly, pressing her body to Nino. 

"Aaah... Oh..." Nino mumbled still not looking at Makiko. His eyes were focused on Haru. "Ah! Haru, would you like to come too?" He blurted out suddenly, before Makiko could say anything. "Araya-san said she knows a good place with delicious cheesecake."

"But you don't like cheesecake as far as I know, Nino?" Haru asked confused. 

"Its good to eat for once in a while, I think?" 

Haru giggled. "Okay then, I will come!" She said returning to her usual bubbly self. Though she still managed to catch Makiko's irritated face. 

***

About an hour later, Nino and Haru was in the middle of a rather heated discussion about cheesecakes forgetting Makiko's presence completely. "No way! Lemon cheesecakes are more-" however Haru suddenly stopped speaking. Nino could feel the tension around her increased as Haru's breathing became uneven as her eyes grew bigger with fear. She looked like a prey which was about to be hunted by a predator. His eyes turned around where Haru was looking to see what was scaring her. He could only curse under his breath, as he saw the man from before, the one who hurt Haru. He felt his fists clench under the table when Haru started to tremble next to him. Instinctively, Nino held her hand strongly which made Haru's eyes free from the man and turn to him. Nino didn't say anything however; he knew Haru understood what he wanted to say. Their silent conversation, interrupted by Makiko's cheerful voice, addressing the man. "Shimizu-senpai!" She said, having the man's attention. Nino's eyes widened as he looked at Makiko, but before he could ask anything, Shimizu Daichi; sat across him. 

Nino didn't like the man when he first saw him and he was sure that was the correct judgment at that moment when he faced him. "Shimizu-senpai is my upper from university," Makiko explained looking straightly at Haru. "I was surprised when I heard you were his sister. I wanted to bring you guys together," Makiko's was clearly having fun with this. Muse's words echoed through Nino's mind again, _I will not have mercy to anyone who hurts my daughter directly or indirectly. This time, I will close my eyes, because apparently you have no desire to hurt my daughter in the first place. So this was what he_ _meant_ , Nino thought suddenly feeling angry to himself. His grip on Haru's hand strengthened and he moved closer to her, trying to protect her. 

"You," Shimizu Daichi started to his words, making Haru jump on her place. His eyes were dark and cold, which could freeze anyone who looked at them but it was ineffective to Nino. He weren't going to let him hurt Haru again. "How come you still alive," Daichi continued leaning against the table. "We have been telling everyone that you are dead, so that we can have your share in heritage..." Daichi clicked his tongue. "You are one stubborn insect, aren't you?" 

Nino take a deep breath to say something to shut him up but before he could say something, Haru started to talk. "Why?" She asked. Nino turned his head to her; she was shaking, her eyes screamed for help but she spoke up for herself. Nino moved closer to her as if it's possible, wanting to let her know that he is there for her. Haru held his hand as if she was trying to get some strength from Nino. "You have always been like this... Always wanted me to disappear... Why?!" 

Daichi seemed surprised but he let out a disgraceful laugh. "Oh so _now_ you _can_ speak? How interesting." 

"Answer me," Haru said simply, clenching her teeth. 

"Isn't it obvious? Because you are loved by everyone. Even when you are not out blood-related sister, you were always loved by everyone," Daichi made a disgusted face as he spoke everything. "Your father was a mere chauffeur in our household when he forced himself on our mother. He threaten her, _us_ ; if we wouldn't keep you he would sell everything to media. My mother was _forced_ to carry you; _she_ hates you with all her might. _Our father_ hates you with all his might. _We hate you with all our might_ and yet, you are loved by everyone," he let out a hysteric laugh. " _We_ wanted you to disappear, why don't you just die somewhere? Why are you still living when you don't deserve to breath?!" Shimizu Daichi's words were poisonous as they left his mouth. It was clear to everyone on that table that he hated Haru with all his might. 

Nino felt Haru’s shivering was stopped and he turned to look at her. “Then leave me alone,” she said shakily. “Consider me as dead and leave me alone!” She said feeling tears filling her eyes. “I never wanted anything but my guitar, so why do you bother to come here!?” 

“Because I simply hate you, Haruka,” said Shimizu Daichi with a disgusting smile on his face. “You brought nothing but malice to our family. You deserve it.” 

It was that point, Nino started to laugh. Every head turned to him according to Shimizu Daichi. “You sure that Haru brought your family malice?” he asked sarcastically. “Because as far as I see, Haru is the only sensible person among you.” His eyes were serious even though he had a smile on his face. Nino leaned on the table as he kept talking with an icy voice. “In my opinion, you guys are bunch of cowards that can’t even deal with the real bad person here and just punishing Haru for someone else’s sin.” Then he clicked his tongue and stand up while pulling Haru with himself. “She has nothing to do with you, so if you ever come close to her again, I won’t go easy on you,” he said as he took a step towards the door but stopped as if he remembered something. “Oh and, Makiko-san,” he narrowed his eyes while looking at the girl who turned white under his gaze. “If I ever see you around myself, or Haru to be more specific; I will not let you get away with it.” 

His last words sink on Makiko as he held Haru’s hand pulling her towards to the door with him. Nino had no idea about this scary side of himself but he was glad he made them shut up. No one could hurt Haru as long as he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my dear god! So sorry for the long wait. I really struggled with this... But I promise it will be better on next two chapters. I promise!!  
>  The song I used up there; Scandal-Departure, I chose it since we are nearing to the end and this song is good for departures I think~


	14. Our time together, it's just you and me

Nino was angry. Haru could feel his anger even though she was facing with his back. But somehow it didn't feel wrong. She was somehow used to Nino being angry. She knew she made him angry quite often than not. So she chose to stay quiet and let him drag her through the street. He was holding her wirst steadily but it didn't hurt. He was careful enough to not to hurt her. And that made Haru feel like crying. She never had someone who will get angry for her behalf, or she never had someone whose touch was this gentle towards her. She felt that her walls are melting under Nino's touch, her heart beating faster than usual. She felt like she could change the world, if she had Nino by her side. A soft smile appeared her face as she felt a single tear leaving her right eye. She tried to swallow the emotions that occupied her throat, she gulped.

As for Nino; he was deinitely angry. Angrier than he had ever been. Yes, Haru would constantly piss him off but this time he waas simply angry towards her family. And of course he was angry towards himself. _I am such an idiot!_ he tought angrily. It was his fault after all. Even if he didn't have any desire to hurt Haru, it was because of him that caused all the pain to her. He should have predicted it. He should have been smart enough to protect her but he was naive. He was naive and because of that Haru had to face with her family not once but twice. He clenched his teeth. _Why?_

Just on that moment, Nino was brought back from his deep thoughts by tugging his arm with the purpose of stopping him. Nino looked at Haru's face but when he saw her teary eyes, he averted his gaze and looked at the ground. For a minute none of them spoke. Strangely, everything around them were silent. Nino wanted to say something, he wanted to at least apologize but nothing could came out of his lips as he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist and Haru's head resting against his chest. He gasped with surprise. "Haru..." He managed to whisper her name.

"Thank you, Kazu," she whispered. Nino's eyes widened as he heard his name from her lips. He realized it long before that Haru would change her way to call him according to the situation. If they were just bickering she would definitely call her as Bakazunari which Nino got used to somehow. However, she never called him with this way. It felt somehow strange but also very familiar at the same time. Nino felt his body relax as he wrapped his arms around Haru.

"I am sorry, Haru... I am so sorry," he managed to say before burying his nose to Haru's colorful hair. Her fresh scent filled his mind as once again he thought it reminded him the winter winds that coming from mountains.

After a minute, Haru peeled herself from Nino looking at his eyes with a sweet smile. "Why are you even apologizing? No one has ever stand behind me like you did... So you have nothing to apologize for..."

"But..." Nino started to talk but Haru cut him off.

"No buts!" She flashed a bright smile. It was the brightest Nino had seen so far. "Let's go on a date!" She blurted out suddenly. Nino's eyes bulged as he felt a hotness rushing to his face.

"wha-?"

Haru laughed out loud. "I didn't mean it like that! Come on! Let's go somewhere to have fun!"

This time it was Haru who tugged his hand gently. Nino felt a smile covering his face. It was Haru who made him smile like this... It was Haru that he saw the world shine again. It was Haru who made him think like his life had a meaning after all. A sudden realization invaded his mind and made his hear beat faster. So it's like that, he thought. Strangely, it didn't felt weird or he didn't felt like it was mysterious. It was love after all.

***

They went to Machizou-san's game centre. Machizou-san greeted Haru with a big smile and he patted Nino's shoulder with a strength that Nino didn't quite liked. They played a shooting game together as first. And they moved from one to another and Nino must accept the fact that he was having fun with Haru's accompany.

Being someone who doesn't go out if it's not neccessary, he was having fun with being outside for the rest of the day. As they moved to Dance Dance Revolution, Nino was already tired from all the laugh he had.

"Hey," Nino started as they chose a song to dance with. Nino wasn't used to Dance Dance Revolution since he didn't really had any interest to go and play but Haru seemed quite accustomed to it. "Why did you dyed your hair?" He asked it out of curiosity.

"Hmm?" Haru said her eyes not leaving the screen. She moved her feet with the sound while holding the bar behind her steadily. "Just felt like it, I guess..." She said simply.

"You are unbelieveable," Nino chuckled.

"No, I am just carefree."

"You are irresponsible."

"Yeah, and that," Haru laughed.

"I can't understand you even if I try my best."

"Sometimes even I can't understand myself, Kazu," Haru smiled.

"So I guess, I don't need to understand you, huh?" Nino said more to himself than Haru.

"Eh?"

"I just have to stay by yourside." Nino said not leaving his eyes from the Dance Dance Revlution's screen. He continued to move throught the sound not even having courage to face Haru. It was embarrassing for him. He never did or said something like this but even though it felt embarrassing, it didn't felt wrong. Nino simply wanted to stay by herside, no matter what happened.

When he finished the song, "YOU ARE WINNER" words came suddenly surprising him. He was sure that he lost it to Haru after seeing her fluid movements on the game. "I did it!!" He turned his head to Haru just to see her frozen as she continued to look Nino as if he is some kind of endangered animal. "What?" Nino asked, trying not to touch his embarrassing confession -kind of- a few seconds before.

Haru blinked a few times. Then shook her head. "Um... Nothing, I mean. Oh! You beat me!" She changed the subject. Though Nino was sure it was because of what he said before. Because he could clearly see the slight blush that covered her cheeks.

Nino smiled. It didn't took him much to realize that he actually liked that blush.

 

***

The night wasn't cold as Haru felt soft wind on her cheeks. She smiled softly as she tried to see the stars. Nino's words made everything clearer in her mind.

 _"I see you have decided,"_ she smiled as the familiar reflective voice next to her. She didn't have to look to know who that the voice belonged to.

"Yes," she replied back with a smile. "This was your plan from the first time, aren't you?" This time, she turned her body to Muse.

 _"Yes, dear,"_ Muse smiled to his daughter. _"I am sorry that you had to go through so much, my dear lady. However as long as you have me, you will never be alone."_

Haru averted her gaze from Muse. She looked at the ground for a moment before looking back to Muse's bright eyes blended with gold and green sparkles. "I like him, dad."

 _"I know, my dear."_ Muse said understandingly.

"And I can't stay here... I know..."

 _"But you can always come back here, my dear,"_ Muse smiled as he listened his daughter talk about her feelings sincerely. _"You grew so much. You become such a strong lady, my dear. Our journey may not be over but, it will eventually end someday."_

"Dad..."

 _"Yes, my dear. You don't need my permission to have someone dear to you,"_ Muse put his large but soft hand with long fingers to Haru's head and storked her hair endearingly.

Haru threw her arms around Muse and hugged him strongly. "Thank you, Muse... You are the one who let me meet him, after all..." She whispered just before Muse disappeared from her arms.

Haru smiled. Muse always had hidden plans for her after all. So she took out her pen, and a worn out paper to write her song which will be sing in the festival. She knew, it will be the best live she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: God it's nearly end... I am so excited about the final :") Millions of thanks for reading this far!!


End file.
